


A Doce Mordida do Lobo

by SuryiaTsukiyono



Category: GARO (TV)
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Yaoi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-01-21 23:11:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1567442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuryiaTsukiyono/pseuds/SuryiaTsukiyono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caçar criaturas das trevas como os Horrors é fácil para um Cavaleiro Makai... Difícil é aceitar seus verdadeiros sentimentos e ser responsável por suas próprias escolhas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elizabeta_draculea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabeta_draculea/gifts).



> Título: A Doce Mordida do Lobo  
> Autora: Suryia Tsukiyono  
> Fandom: Garo  
> Classificação: +18  
> Gênero: Yaoi, Lemon, Drama  
> Pares: Kouga x Rei
> 
> Avisos: A fic se passa em algum momento entre o final da primeira temporada e o início da segunda. Além disso, eu estou ignorando solenemente a existência da Kaoru (que eu espero que esteja muito feliz na Itália) e também todos os acontecimentos de Makai Senki em diante.
> 
> Pode conter algum tipo de violência física, moral ou sexual.
> 
> Disclaimer: O Sr. Keita Amemiya fez um grande favor a humanidade quando criou esta obra incrível chamada Garo. Eu gostei tanto que vou pegar os personagens emprestados para o meu mais puro e pessoal deleite! Por favor, não se importe!

**A Doce Mordida do Lobo**

por Suryia Tsukiyono

 

**Capitulo I -**

O Horror daquela noite nem mesmo havia dado trabalho, mas Kouga simplesmente não podia voltar para casa. Quando deu por si, seus pés já estavam andando sem um rumo certo, distraído por seus pensamentos.  Ficava cada vez mais comum ter a mente povoada por essas reflexões desde os últimos acontecimentos.  E isso o incomodava muito. Apenas agradecia por ser forte o suficiente para deixar sua mente limpa de tais preocupações durante as caçadas, pois do contrário seu trabalho como Cavaleiro estaria seriamente comprometido.

Mas desde então, a história sempre se repetia. Antes de cada caçada vinha a ansiedade e o questionamento. Será que ele apareceria? E depois era consumido pela frustração e por novos questionamentos. Onde será que estava e o que estaria fazendo? Aquelas perguntas sempre faziam a cabeça de Kouga girar e por mais que tentasse expulsá-las de sua cabeça ele não conseguia. 

Embora estivessem temporariamente cuidando do mesmo setor, até que os guardiões fizessem os remanejamentos necessários, Zero e ele não estavam mais sendo designados para trabalharem juntos ultimamente.  O cavaleiro dourado muitas vezes se perguntava se aquilo se tratava apenas de uma mera coincidência, considerando tudo o que havia acontecido.

De tal modo, Kouga não podia apenas voltar para casa, entrar em seu quarto e ser novamente arrastando pelas memórias, dúvidas e perguntas sem repostas. Ele continuou a andar pelas ruas mal iluminadas. Àquela hora não havia mais muitos lugares abertos. Avistou então uma pequena loja, um tipo de cafeteria.  Ao menos parecia um lugar distinto e limpo, e não os diversos pardieiros, repletos de bêbados e gente deselegante pelos quais havia passado em frente horas atrás.

Kouga entrou no lugar, ouvindo os sinos badalarem quando a porta foi aberta. Caminhando rapidamente alcançou um lugar no balcão. No momento lhe parecera uma boa ideia tomar um café ou quem sabe um chá, talvez aquilo trouxesse um pouco de conforto, conforto que ele duvidava que encontraria em qualquer lugar. Discretamente fez seu pedido ao atendente, mas a risada e a conversa de três homens ao seu lado de repente havia prendido a sua atenção.

“Quer dizer que o Kenta ia lá hoje? Será que ele vai conseguir alguma coisa com o homem do sobretudo preto?”, perguntou um deles.

“O Kenta tem muito dinheiro, tem mais chance de conseguir algo do que nós”, respondeu um outro.

“Por que não vamos até a porta da boate? Precisamos ver se ele vai mesmo conseguir, ou se vai chegar aqui contando uma grande mentira”, sugeriu o terceiro empolgado.

Os homens saíram apressados e Kouga voltou a concentrar-se no líquido no interior de sua xícara.

“O senhor também ouviu falar do homem do sobretudo preto?” , perguntou o atendente quando percebeu que Kouga havia estado interessado o tempo inteiro na conversa do grupo que havia acabado de sair.

“Não...”, respondeu monossilabicamente.

“Entendo... é que os homens que frequentam esse lugar comentam muito sobre ele. Desde que ele passou a frequentar a boate na rua ao lado uma estranha cobiça tem se instalado entre os homens da região. Fico pensando se realmente é tão bonito assim para causar tanta comoção”, explicou mais uma vez o atendente.

“Um homem bonito vestindo um sobretudo preto...”, murmurou Kouga no mais próximo que era capaz de estabelecer como conversa.

“Sim. Roupas pretas de couro, o cabelo longo um pouco acima dos ombros e um sorriso encantador. É assim que o descrevem”, continuou o funcionário da loja enquanto arrumava algumas coisas atrás do balcão.

Kouga pensou que estava ficando louco, porque todos os seus pensamentos indicavam que o garçom estava dando a descrição de Rei, o Cavaleiro das presas prateadas, mas obviamente aquilo não era possível.  Movido por uma estranha curiosidade ele continuou o assunto.

“E como esse homem se chama?”, ele perguntou.

“Ninguém sabe! Ele sempre diz que ninguém precisa saber o seu nome, por isso se referem a ele como o homem do sobretudo preto. Os mais empolgados usam ainda demônio sedutor e outros adjetivos que eu não seria capaz de repetir”.

O cavaleiro dourado respirou fundo ao ouvir aquilo. Não era possível que estivesse falando do Cavaleiro Zero, mas refletindo um pouco melhor Kouga soube que a descrição combinava perfeitamente com ele.

“Dizem ainda que ele passou a atrair a atenção de todos no lugar, sejam eles homens ou mulheres”, o rapaz continuava a tagarelar. “Mas ele sempre sai acompanhando de um outro homem”.

“Se as mulheres também se interessam por que ele sempre sai apenas com homens?”, Kouga fez a pergunta despretensiosamente.

“Bom... as mulheres não costumam procurar muito esse tipo de serviço e nem pagar bem por ele...”, explicou o homem.

“Serviço?”, questionou Kouga levantando uma das sobrancelhas e voltando a sorver o liquido de sua xícara.

“É, o senhor sabe... um programa...”, o atendente respondeu meio sem jeito.

Kouga cuspiu todo o liquido que havia bebido de sua xícara ao escutar o homem, em seguida se levantou pedindo desculpas, jogando o dinheiro sobre o balcão e saindo apressadamente.

Ele não queria pensar sobre aquilo, ele não queria de verdade. Mas algo o estava levando para mais próximo de tudo isso. Quando deu por conta já estava em frente à boate. Os sujeitos que estavam na cafeteria estavam do outro lado da rua, isso significava que o amigo deles ainda estava lá dentro, o que aumentava a chance de que a pessoa por quem procurava também ainda estivesse. O cavaleiro olhou para a fachada do prédio mais uma vez, o aspecto não era dos piores, mas também não era nada parecido com algo que Kouga se imaginava entrando em sua vida.

“Vai mesmo entrar aí?”, a pergunta veio do anel em sua mão.

“Eu preciso ter certeza, Zaruba...”, respondeu Kouga.

No interior da boate o cavaleiro prateado estava sentado no bar, pernas cruzadas, movimentando levemente a cabeça no ritmo da música alta e barulhenta. O olhar perdido pelo balcão, apenas sentindo as batidas da melodia agitada, esperando pelos acontecimentos de mais uma noite.  Abriu um sorriso largo quando inesperadamente um copo de White Russian foi empurrado pelo balcão na sua direção.

“Acho que comecei a noite bem, é tão raro alguém me oferecer minha bebida preferida...”, e dizendo isso, Rei se virou para o lado para ver quem seria sua companhia da noite, mas o sorriso desapareceu e os olhos ganharam um tom de desapontamento. “Kouga...”.

“Então era sobre você mesmo que estavam falando...”, disse Kouga encarando-o com severidade, mantendo-se em pé ao lado dele.

“Ow, estou ficando tão famoso que até você soube sobre isso?”, desta vez o sorriso foi lançado carregado de deboche. “Ahn, acho que preciso aprender a ser mais discreto”.

Kouga não disse nada, apenas continuou a encará-lo.

“O que você quer?” disse Rei seriamente, voltando-se para o bar e empurrando o copo para o lado, recusando literalmente a bebida.

“Vamos sair daqui”, disse Kouga em tom austero.

“E por que eu faria isso? Acabei de chegar...”, respondeu com a ironia característica.

Kouga queria dizer alguma coisa, alguma coisa que pudesse persuadi-lo a ir embora daquele lugar naquele mesmo instante, mas sabia exatamente como era o cavaleiro prateado e tinha certeza de que ele não facilitaria as coisas. Foi então que observou quando um homem alto se aproximou sentando-se ao lado do outro cavaleiro e lhe estendendo um copo.

Zero olhou o homem dos pés a cabeça e sorriu, tomando um ou dois goles da bebida que havia sido oferecida.

Kouga pareceu perplexo. Como assim ele bebia do copo de um desconhecido? Sabe-se lá o que poderia conter naquele copo? Aquilo estava muito errado. Por um acaso ele não sabia do perigo que estava exposto? O Cavaleiro Dourado começou a tecer pensamentos sem se dar conta de que a pessoa em questão era também um Cavaleiro Makai e não uma donzela que precisava ser defendida. Garo não compreendia desde quando havia se tornado tão super protetor em relação ao Cavaleiro mais novo.

“Ahn, não me diga... Sério?”, Rei continuava a conversar com o homem, oferecendo cada vez mais sorrisos, gesticulando e se inclinando demonstrando interesse.

Vê-lo agir daquela forma estava irritando cada vez mais o cavaleiro dourado. E ele estava prestes a perder a sua paciência quando o homem chegou mais perto sussurrando alguma coisa ao ouvido de Zero.

“Ouw... mas isso é uma proposta muito indecente”, comentou Rei dando mais uma risadinha e ouvindo o homem continuar a sussurrar em seu ouvido. “Mas é uma quantia muito alta também...”.

Neste instante uma fúria incontrolável tomou conta do corpo de Kouga. Então aquilo estava mesmo acontecendo? O Cavaleiro Prateado estava prestes a se prostituir bem diante dos seus olhos, e ele não podia aceitar.

Quando Zero esticou o braço para tocar o ombro do homem a sua frente, Kouga agarrou o seu pulso impedindo o movimento.

“Você ainda está aí? Estou ocupado, não está vendo?”, disse sério enquanto soltava o pulso com um puxão.  “Não me atrapalhe!”

Mas Kouga nem o escutou, sua fúria o havia deixado cego e surdo. Não permitiria que aquilo acontecesse de forma alguma. Agarrou o braço de Rei com força obrigando-o a se levantar, ignorando todos os seus protestos, afastando-o do bar e do homem com quem conversava, puxando-o, arrastando-o pelo salão enquanto todos olhavam desconfiados. Sem pensar muito o cavaleiro dourado tomou a direção oposta, saindo pela porta dos fundos da boate.  Ele teria arrastando Rei pelo beco escuro por mais alguns metros, se este não houvesse conseguido se desvencilhar.

“Porra, Kouga!! O que você acha que está fazendo afinal?”, Zero estava realmente bravo com aquilo.

“Eu não posso permitir que você faça isso”, disse Kouga taxativo.

“E desde quando eu preciso da sua permissão para fazer alguma coisa?”, contrapôs Rei sarcasticamente.

“Você é um Cavaleiro Makai, não pode frequentar esse mundo, ter pensamentos tão impuros, e se comportar de maneira tão perniciosa”, disse Kouga, sabendo que aquele podia até ser um dos motivos, embora realmente não fosse o principal.

“O que foi Kouga? Está com medo que eu caia na escuridão? Ou que eu seja devorado por um Horror?”, perguntou Rei se aproximando, olhando no fundo dos olhos de Kouga. “Eu não deixaria um horror me comer... É, não um horror...”

A piada pareceu tão de mau gosto para Kouga que ele nem se deu ao trabalho de responder, apenas observou o moreno virar-se de costas e afastar-se um pouco mais.

“Sabe qual é o bom de ser um Cavaleiro Makai como eu? Você pode estar sempre na divisão tênue entre a luz e a escuridão, na linha do desespero, e ainda assim estar seguro”, disse Rei, “Então se você já disse o que queria, vá embora e eu voltarei para o meu... encontro”.

“Você sabe bem que aquilo não era um encontro...”, balbuciou o cavaleiro dourado em tom de reprovação.

“Chame do jeito que você quiser”, disse Zero dando de ombros.

“Por que você está fazendo esse tipo de coisa?”, perguntou Garo em uma mistura de indignação e incompreensão.

Rei largou os braços ao longo do corpo em sinal de resignação, Olhou para o céu e suspirou fundo pensando se Kouga realmente insistiria em entrar naquele tipo de assunto.

“Você acha que as coisas são fáceis para todo mundo como são para você?”, respondeu virando-se novamente, meio sem paciência. “Eu preciso ganhar a vida de algum jeito e não dá para fazer isso apenas caçando Horros”.

“Mas você podia ter tentado outra coisas, um emprego normal talvez...”, retrucou o mais velho.

“Kouga, você nunca trabalhou na vida, né? Por quantos empregos você acha que passei antes de vir parar aqui? Você acha mesmo que o patrão fica feliz quando o seu funcionário recebe uma carta estranha e abandona o serviço para fazer sabe lá o que, ou aonde?”, explicou Rei pausadamente.

Kouga desviou o olhar de Zero, ele realmente nunca havia pensando sobre isso.

“Mesmo assim... devia haver outro jeito...”, insistiu Kouga, mas dessa vez sem muita certeza.

“Deve ser bem fácil para você que tem tudo administrar a vida com as funções de Cavaleiro Makai. Mas nem todos nasceram em berço de ouro como você, príncipe...”, o moreno usava um tom cada vez mais sarcástico. Nem ele sabia, porque estava sendo assim tão hostil com o Cavaleiro dourado, aquela fase já havia passado. Kouga havia ganhado seu respeito e admiração. E depois de tudo o que havia acontecido entre eles Rei desconfiava que Kouga havia ganhado um pouco mais que seus nobres sentimentos de apreço. Então por que ele próprio estava agindo de forma tão idiota? Talvez porque não gostava de ter alguém lhe dizendo o que devia ou não fazer. Talvez porque aquela conversa se encaminhava para um assunto que ele odiava remexer. Não sabia responder.

“Pelo que fiquei sabendo a sua família também tinha posses...” disse Kouga sendo bruscamente interrompido pelo cavaleiro mais novo.

“Não fale bobagem! O dinheiro era de Douji, ele já fez demais por mim em ter me adotado e ter me tornado o Cavaleiro Makai que sou. Mas quando aquilo aconteceu... Shizuka e ele...”, explicou Rei chutando com raiva um latão de lixo ao seu lado. “Eu deixei tudo para trás, não trouxe nada além de Shiruba, minha armadura, e as lembranças dos melhores anos que tive em minha vida”.

Se não estivesse tão escuro, o mais velho teria certeza de que uma lágrima estava bem ali marejando os olhos do cavaleiro das presas prateadas. “Eu pensei que você já tinha superado isso...”, disse o ruivo.

“Eu superei! Você é que está tocando nesse assunto!”, respondeu Rei aumentando o tom de voz.

“Não foi minha intenção...”.

“Bem lembrado... Qual é a sua intenção afinal?”, questionou se aproximando de Kouga novamente.

“Eu só não quero que você faça esse tipo de coisa...”, respondeu Kouga sem deixar de encará-lo.

“Não é você quem decide isso”, retrucou o moreno debochadamente.

“Você é um cavaleiro, não devia...”.

“Você vai insistir nessa bobagem de novo?”, Zero interrompeu, “Se eu não fosse um cavaleiro estava tudo bem eu fazer isso então?”

“Também não... É que eu estou um pouco decepcionado...”, Kouga já não sabia mais como se expressar. Na verdade ele nunca fora muito bom nisso.

“Decepcionado comigo? Kouga... você é mesmo muito ingênuo. O que você esperava? Que quando me encontrasse eu olharia arrependido e envergonhado pelo que fiz e jurasse nunca mais fazer isso novamente?”, ironizou o cavaleiro mais novo.

“Talvez...”, respondeu Garo.

Rei sorriu, “Isso não vai acontecer... Alias, eu estou bem assim, não saio com qualquer um, só com homens bonitos, que sejam do meu interesse, e que obviamente possam pagar por isso. Essas são as regras... E pra dizer a verdade, eu nem sei por que você está dando tanta importância a um fato como esse”.

“Porque eu não quero que você esteja com outro homem”, Kouga finalmente confessou. Ele podia fingir algum tipo de moralismo idiota, mas sabia que no fundo não existia outra razão se não a que ele não suportava a ideia de que Rei estava na cama com outro homem.

“E por que você achou que podia me exigir isso?”, perguntou Rei um pouco prepotente.

“Eu... eu achei que as coisas seriam diferentes depois de... Você sabe”, respondeu Kouga.

“Ah, está se referindo aquela noite? É verdade... Eu sou aquele tipo de idiota que sempre esquece que não se deve misturar o trabalho com o prazer”.

“Trabalho? Eu achei que depois de tudo tínhamos nos tornado amigos...”, disse o cavaleiro dourado ao se lembrar das palavras do moreno antes de partir em sua jornada pelo setor norte.

O moreno se aproximou tanto quanto pode, quase colando os rostos. Não sabia por que importunar o cavaleiro mais velho lhe parecia tão divertido.

“Ei, Kouga... agora você está me deixando confuso... Amigos não fazem o que nós fizemos...”, comentou Zero passando levemente a língua pelos lábios.

Aquilo foi demais para que Kouga pudesse manter o controle, agarrou então o outro pela cintura, buscando os lábios de forma bruta e necessitada. Kouga então se lembrou da indescritível sensação de ter o Cavaleiro prateado em seus braços e de tudo o que havia acontecido naquela noite.

*******

A criatura que havia sido caçada não era uma das mais fracas, o que fez com que os Cavaleiros demorassem um pouco mais de tempo para conseguir eliminá-lo. Os dois estavam agora sentados no chão, bem próximos, mas de costas um para o outro. Exaustos, no entanto o Horror havia sido derrotado. Obviamente já haviam estado em situações piores, ainda assim, precisavam recuperar o fôlego de qualquer forma.

“Cara, depois dessa você não sabe como estou feliz em vê-lo”, disse Rei reclinando-se e encostando as suas costas na de Kouga e virando o rosto para encará-lo com um sorriso, lembrando-se que o outro havia aparecido em um momento critico da luta.

“É bom vê-lo também, Rei...” respondeu Kouga esboçando um leve sorriso.  O jeito maroto do cavaleiro prateado era uma das coisas que ele mais havia sentido falta. “Mas você estava indo bem. Teria conseguido sem mim”.

“E então? Aproveitou bem a sua jornada?”, indagou o moreno mudando de assunto. Kouga havia estado em viagem por um tempo e Rei estava curioso sobre isso.

“Sim”, respondeu Kouga se levantando, fazendo Zero perder o apoio, e lhe estendendo a mão em seguida para ajudá-lo a se levantar. “Se quiser ouvir alguma coisa sobre isso. Você pode vir comigo”.

Rei piscou os olhos encarando o mais velho. Kouga o estava convidando para uma conversa amigável? Desde quando ele havia se tornado assim tão sociável? Resolveu aceitar antes que o cavaleiro mudasse de idéia, pegando então a sua mão, levantando-se e seguindo-o até a sua casa.

Assim que chegaram Zero logo tomou lugar no sofá, se espreguiçando de forma displicente. Kouga foi até o móvel que guardava algumas bebidas, trazendo consigo um copo para cada um deles. Os dois conversaram. Garo contava algumas passagens de sua viagem enquanto Rei parecia escutar interessado.  Gonza entrou pela porta querendo saber se Kouga iria querer mais alguma coisa, como fazia habitualmente.

“Não, Gonza. Obrigado! Eu não quero nada”, respondeu o cavaleiro dourado.

“Mas eu quero! Posso pedir uma coisa?”, disse Rei com os olhos quase de uma criança.

Kouga fez um sinal concordando com a cabeça e viu quando Rei animado cochichou algo nos ouvidos do mordomo que sorriu dizendo que buscaria imediatamente. Conversaram um pouco mais até que Gonza retornou trazendo uma tigela com creme e uma colher em uma bandeja.

“Obrigado! Isso parece ótimo!”, agradeceu com entusiasmo.

Kouga observou o moreno colocar várias colheres daquele creme dentro do copo de vodka. “O que você está fazendo?”, questionou.

“Se você tivesse licor de café eu teria feito um White Russian, mas assim já está ótimo”, explicou o mais novo.

“Isso parece horrível...”, ponderou Kouga lembrando-se do estranho gosto que Zero tinha por doces.

Então eles riram, e conversaram, pareciam até mesmo que estavam se divertindo. Gonza até estranhou quando ouviu as risadas vindo da sala e a voz de Kouga soar em um tom mais alto que o normal. Por certo devia ser o efeito do álcool.

A conversa continuou mais algumas horas, pelos menos até que todas as garrafas estivessem vazias sobre a mesa de centro. Rei achou até engraçado quando Kouga não conseguiu mais formar nenhuma frase com clareza, e as palavras que saiam de sua boca não faziam mais sentido algum.

“Kouga! Não lhe disseram que é feio beber até cair?”, comentou Rei soando divertido.

“Eu não caí ainda...”, respondeu Garo se levantando da poltrona mais rápido do que devia e sentindo a cabeça girar fazendo-o sentar-se novamente. “É, ainda...”.

Rei riu alto da situação, e depois se aproximou do ruivo dizendo, “Certo! Pelo visto terei que levar você para cama”.

Kouga o olhou meio confuso, ele não conseguia raciocinar direito, não sabia se tinha entendido o rapaz queria dizer.

“Que cara é essa? Só estou dizendo que terei que levá-lo até a sua cama antes de ir embora porque com certeza você não vai conseguir chegar lá sozinho”, explicou Zero sorrindo, “Você não tem senso de humor, é?”.

E assim ele ajudou o mais velho a se levantar, passando um dos braços de Kouga por sobre seus ombros e apoiando o seu corpo com a outra mão. Foram subindo as escadas em direção ao segundo andar.

“Ei cara, devagar! Você pesa, sabia?”, dizia Rei rindo enquanto subiam mais um pouco. Ele parecia estar se divertindo muito com aquela situação e ria ainda mais vendo Kouga retrucar alguma coisa completamente desconexa. “Você realmente não sabe beber”.

Chegando ao quarto, foi logo tirando o sobretudo de Kouga, colocou o cavaleiro dourado sentado em sua cama com certa dificuldade, trabalhou duro então para conseguir retirar também sua camisa.

“Vamos, Kouga! Seria mais fácil se você me ajudasse...”, pediu Zero enquanto ria um pouco mais. Porém, Kouga parecia que mais o estava atrapalhando do que o ajudando com a sua temporária falta de coordenação motora. Abaixou-se diante do outro homem para livrá-lo de seus sapatos quando sentiu as mãos de Garo bagunçando seus cabelos.  “Assim não vamos terminar isso nunca”, disse o moreno rindo, erguendo-se, passando o rosto bem próximo do corpo de Kouga, olhando olho no olho, para depois derrubá-lo com um empurrão sobre a cama

As mãos foram rápidas em afrouxar o cinto e retirar as calças do homem mais velho, deixando-o completamente nu. O cavaleiro prateado sorriu quando Kouga balançou a cabeça parecendo meio sonolento. Ficou alguns segundos ali, estático, observando o corpo daquele homem, tão forte e bonito, exatamente como ele imaginava. Não... Melhor do que ele imaginava.  Deu um suspiro longo quando percebeu os pensamentos nada castos que começava a ter. Tratou de ajeitar Garo o melhor que pode em sua cama e por último, pedindo licença, retirou Zaruba do dedo do cavaleiro colocando-o em seu suporte. Ouviu Kouga resmungar mais alguma coisa e se aproximou da cama novamente.

“Pronto! O Príncipe já está acomodado em seus aposentos. Agora o gato vira-lata aqui precisa voltar para a sua lata de lixo”, disse Rei se virando, mas nem bem deu dois passos sentiu quando Kouga agarrou a sua mão.

“Não...”, murmurou o cavaleiro, “Fica...”.

“O que foi, Kouga? O que você disse?", indagou o moreno curioso, mas a resposta não veio. Parecia que Kouga finalmente havia adormecido.

“Acho que ele quer que você fique”, disse Shiruba se manifestando pela primeira vez naquela noite.

“Nah... Não se deve considerar as palavras de um bêbado”, disse Zero olhando para ela.

Ele soltou sua mão da de Kouga e caminhou em direção da porta. Praguejou algumas vezes porque finalmente ele próprio estava sentindo os efeitos do álcool, talvez o efeito houvesse sido retardado devido a grande quantidade de açúcar que havia ingerido junto com a bebida.

“Talvez fosse melhor você ficar”, sugeriu Shiruba percebendo que o moreno também não estava bem.

“Você sabe que eu vou estar ótimo em algumas horas. O álcool é eliminado do corpo de um Cavaleiro Makai muito mais rápido do que de um humano normal”, ele explicou.

“Então você devia ficar até que isso aconteça pelo menos”, insistiu Shiruba preocupada.

Zero acabou concordando, tirou a luva com o medalhão, despiu-se do sobretudo e da camisa, afrouxando então a fivela do cinto. Iria apenas descansar um pouco e não achou que Kouga se importaria em lhe emprestar a cama por alguns instantes. Deitou-se ao lado do Cavaleiro dourado. Virando-se de costas para ele Zero observou a janela. A lua parecia grande, brilhante e bela. Rei suspirou finalmente fechando os olhos.

Silêncio.

As pálpebras de Kouga se abriram, ele não sabia precisar quantas horas haviam se passado, sabia apenas que ainda era noite, já que a luz da lua se espalhava generosamente por todo o quarto. A mente demorou um pouco a raciocinar de forma correta até que ele pudesse se lembrar do havia acontecido fazendo o cavaleiro sorrir levemente enquanto se lembrava. Kouga não recordava de um momento assim em sua vida, mas ele admitia que havia sido bom.

Virou-se na cama e foi surpreendido pela visão de Zero deitado ao seu lado, depois do impacto inicial lembrou-se que ele mesmo havia pedido que o moreno ficasse. Garo observou as costas largas de Rei, a pele macia iluminada pela luz da lua, e sentiu um arrepio percorrendo todo o seu corpo.  Ele nunca o havia visto daquele jeito, mas sempre pensava em como o jovem conseguia misturar força e virilidade com delicadeza e sensualidade.  Aquilo era exatamente o seu charme, características que sempre haviam chamado a atenção de Kouga mesmo que ele não gostasse de admitir isso.

Acercou-se um pouco mais, quase colando o peito nas costas do moreno. Seu rosto tão próximo que Kouga pode sentir o perfume suave que vinha dos cabelos de Rei.  Deixou que os dedos percorressem timidamente pelos ombros, descendo pelo braço, contornando cada músculo, em uma carícia quase imperceptível. Quando o mais novo se remexeu levemente, Kouga se assustou e se afastou. Ele não queria acordá-lo. Então se deitou mais uma vez, afundando a cabeça no travesseiro, encarando o teto do próprio quarto. Por Deuses, o que diabos ele estava fazendo?

Ele cerrou os olhos e tentou com todas as suas forças banir aquelas idéias da cabeça quando percebeu um peso sobre seu baixo ventre. Abrindo os olhos vislumbrou a figura do cavaleiro prateado sentado sobre ele, montado em seu corpo, comprimindo a sua ereção.

“Por que não continua o que estava fazendo? Eu estava gostando...”, disse Rei encarando-o maliciosamente.

“Rei...”, balbuciou o mais velho quase inaudível.

Zero o olhou mais uma vez, remexendo-se sensualmente, sentindo o membro duro do cavaleiro dourado sob ele, ignorando o tecido de sua calça que impedia o contato pele à pele. Quando o ouviu chamar seu nome Zero não disse nada, apenas sorriu, inclinando-se, indo buscar o peito do homem mais velho com os lábios, beijando-o, mordiscando-o e acariciando-o com a língua.

Kouga gemeu rouco, excitado. Aquilo o estava enlouquecendo, ele não só não havia conseguido expulsar as ideias de sua cabeça, como agora Zero estava lhe dando muitas outras. Ele se ergueu, lutando com o corpo do outro, apenas o suficiente para em movimento rápido atirar Rei contra a cama, prendendo-o com o peso do próprio corpo. Observou o rosto do moreno, desejando profundamente aquela boca, esmagando os lábios com furor.

Zero contorceu-se por debaixo do corpo do mais velho enquanto era beijado, enquanto sentia as mãos fortes de Kouga explorarem o seu tórax, descendo pelo abdômen, alcançando a sua cintura para então habilmente despi-lo de sua calça.

O cavaleiro dourado se afastou um pouco observando a nudez do moreno, tão encantador e tão atraente que Kouga não teve mais nenhuma dúvida que o queria.  Dedicando mais uma vez sua atenção ao corpo do mais novo, ele deslizou os lábios pelo abdômen, descendo devagar. As mãos erguendo uma das pernas do moreno. A língua escorregando pela virilha até alcançar a parte interna das coxas.

Rei grunhiu, se remexeu, mordeu os lábios. Aquilo era incrivelmente bom. Ele não imaginava que um homem tão sério quanto Kouga fosse capaz de executar caricias tão intensas e provocar um prazer mais intenso ainda. Ele sentiu quando o ruivo o girou na cama habilmente, obrigando-o a manter-se de bruços. As mãos agora tateavam a sua pele de forma mais necessitada e menos delicada, revelando todo o desejo do cavaleiro dourado que só aumentava a cada gemido desprendido pelo moreno.

Kouga deitou-se sobre as costas do outro, deixando que os corpos se roçassem completamente. Apertou mais fortemente os ombros de Rei, enquanto movia seu quadril, esfregando o membro contra ele. Afastou os cabelos do moreno deixando livre o acesso ao pescoço suculento. A boca foi subindo avidamente até chegar ao lóbulo da orelha, onde Kouga percebeu que agora existia um brinco, ele deixou que a língua brincasse naquele lugar e que os dentes puxassem suavemente.

Zero sentiu arrepiar-se completamente por todas aquelas caricias e afagos, ele queria mais, precisa daquilo mais do que qualquer coisa naquele momento. Percebeu as mãos do cavaleiro dourado apertando seus quadris. Eram mãos firmes, fortes como as de alguém que empunhava uma espada, mais ainda assim dotadas de uma acuidade fascinante. Ofegou quando os dedos de Kouga pressionaram sua entrada e sorriu maliciosamente para o mais velho como se quisesse incentivá-lo a continuar. Um dos dedos de Kouga estava dentro dele agora forçando passagem obstinadamente.

“Eu quero você...”, disse Kouga, a voz soando rouca e abafada junto ao ouvido do moreno.

Rei deslocou-se sorrateiramente por baixo do corpo de Kouga, afastando-se ligeiramente, soerguendo o corpo e sorrindo, deixando uma sensação levemente desconfortável no ruivo. Será que ele havia ido longe demais? Talvez Zero houvesse desistido daquela loucura. Observou atentamente o moreno ajoelhar-se na cama de costas para ele, as mãos seguravam firmemente a cabeceira da cama. Rei afastou as pernas e rebolou suavemente empinando o quadril tanto o quanto podia.

Kouga perdeu o fôlego, achando que aquilo devia ser a própria visão do demônio o provocando, o fazendo perder completamente o juízo. E se aquilo era mesmo o demônio o ruivo estava pronto para queimar no fogo do inferno.

“Kouga...”, chamou o moreno virando a cabeça, jogando o cabelo para trás e sorrindo convidativamente.

Quando ouviu o seu nome, Kouga perdeu o que restava de sua razão, indo buscar o corpo do outro alucinadamente, encaixando-se por traz, voltando a segurar os quadris, empurrando bruscamente seu membro dentro dele, empurrando ainda mais enquanto o ouvia gritar.

Zero impulsionava os quadris, acompanhando os movimentos do ruivo que se tornavam cada vez mais intensos. Aquilo era como viajar até a lua e voltar em questões de segundos, ele já não conseguia mais segurar os gemidos que agora ecoavam livremente pelo quarto somando-se aos de Kouga. Respirar era cada vez mais difícil e Rei sabia que logo estaria chegando ao seu limite. Quando o ruivo apertou um pouco mais os seus quadris, investindo mais profundamente em seu interior, as mãos de Rei apertaram mais firmemente as grades da cama, numa vã tentativa de segurar-se, de prolongar um pouco mais todo aquele prazer, mas foi inútil. Sentiu o jato quente sendo lançado e o corpo amolecendo quase ao mesmo tempo. Perdendo o equilíbrio, os dedos se soltaram da cabeceira, mas o corpo foi amparado pelos braços fortes do cavaleiro dourado.

Kouga tomou as mãos de Rei entre as suas, levando-as de volta a cabeceira, segurando juntos agora a grades, ele investiu novamente contra o corpo do moreno, mais profunda e acentuadamente, até alcançar o próprio clímax, inundando-o completamente. Então, os dois desabaram na cama, exaustos, completamente extasiados.

Rei rolou para o lado se afastando ligeiramente, tentando buscar o ar que parecia cada vez mais rarefeito.  Kouga observava o rosto do moreno, ele estava suado, o cabelo molhado grudado na testa o deixava ainda mais bonito.

“Você está bem?”, murmurou Kouga vendo Rei dizer que sim com um leve menear de cabeça.

Ele voltou a olhar o teto sobre a cama, sentindo o relaxamento atingindo cada um dos músculos do seu corpo, olhou novamente para o jovem que agora tinha os olhos fechados e parecia ter adormecido. Kouga sorriu internamente permitindo-se fechar os próprios olhos e descansar apropriadamente, pegando no sono logo em seguida.

Algum tempo depois, o ruivo remexeu-se na cama, virando-se, uma das mãos procurou pelo moreno ao seu lado, não encontrando nada ali, apenas os lençóis gelados. Kouga abriu os olhos e soergueu o corpo, o dia ainda nem havia amanhecido e ele nem mesmo percebeu quando o cavaleiro prateado havia ido embora.  Ele passou a mão mais uma vez pelo lençol sem conseguir explicar se o que estava sentindo era apenas o vazio em sua cama.

*******

Quando o beijo terminou, Zero mal conseguia abrir os olhos, deu dois passos para trás se livrando do abraço e dizendo, “Aquilo foi um acidente... Não vamos deixar que outro acidente aconteça”.

Kouga parecia não acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Como Rei podia chamar de acidente tudo o que havia acontecido entre eles?

“Acidente? Você está tentando dizer que se arrependeu de ter passado aquela noite comigo?”, perguntou o mais velho sem ter certeza de que realmente queria aquela reposta.

“Não... eu não disse isso... Como eu poderia me arrepender?”, pronunciou devagar, ele não poderia mentir sobre aquilo. “É que se não tivesse acontecido, estaríamos lidando muito mais facilmente com tudo isso...”, ele concluiu virando de costas mais uma vez.

 

“Rei... Você não tem mais que fazer isso... Eu posso dar o que você precisar”, disse Kouga abraçando-o por trás.

Mas o Cavaleiro Zero se afastou repentinamente do abraço, deu alguns passos e começou a rir alto, despertando a estranheza do mais velho.

“Você percebe o que acabou de dizer? Sua proposta me parece tão vil como a de qualquer homem lá dentro, sabia?”, Rei se virou e o encarou. O olhar agora parecia mais provocador que o normal. “O que você está tentando? Obter algum tipo de exclusividade sobre o meu corpo? Pense bem no que acabou de propor... Eu faço sexo com você e em troca você me dá o que eu precisar... Não vejo diferença nenhuma entre essa sugestão e o que acontece lá dentro. Só a exclusividade, o que me parece bem chato pra dizer a verdade”.

Aquilo quase tirou Kouga do sério, como Rei conseguia reverter tudo daquela forma? Ele estava sendo sincero em suas palavras, mas o moreno havia conseguido desvirtuar todas as suas boas intenções. “Você não precisa fazer sexo comigo se não quiser... Eu ainda vou estar lá mesmo assim, e darei o que você precisar sem questionar...”.

“Kouga...”, Rei ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes, reuniu forças, decidindo então encerrar a conversa de uma vez por todas. “Vou embora! E não se preocupe, não verei mais aquele homem, pelo menos não hoje. Quem sabe amanhã quando meu humor estiver um pouco melhor”.

E assim o Cavaleiro prateado foi se afastando rapidamente até que não pudesse mais ser alcançado pelos olhos de Kouga.

Quando Rei achou que já estava longe o suficiente ele parou de caminhar, encostando-se em um muro, deixando que as costas escorressem por ele, sentando-se no chão desajeitadamente. As mãos seguravam a cabeça e embaraçavam os cabelos de forma abrupta. Estava irritado e sua cabeça doía. A última coisa que desejava era encontrar Kouga em uma situação como aquela.

“Zero...”, a voz amorosa veio do objeto mágico preso em sua luva, “Por que você está fugindo desse jeito?”.

“Eu não estou fugindo...”, respondeu Rei olhando para Shiruba.

“E você pensa que me engana. Não entendo porque você age dessa forma. Talvez fosse melhor para você...”, dizia o artefato de metal quando foi interrompido.

“Shiruba... Não, por favor... Eu não preciso de mais um sermão”, disse o cavaleiro prateado encostando a cabeça no muro, olhando para cima e suspirando profundamente.

“Zero...”, balbuciou Shiruba sem dizer mais nada.

Kouga chegou em casa, estava agora sentado em sua poltrona, o cômodo a meia luz, mergulhado no silêncio devastador.  Ele não parava de pensar no que havia acontecido, na verdade fazia dias que não pensava em outra coisa que não fosse Rei. Antes ele não conseguia entender muito bem o que estava acontecendo, mas agora ele conseguia finalmente compreender. O cavaleiro dourado refletiu sobre suas ações, sobre o fato de ter ido atrás do outro cavaleiro sem pensar duas vezes, de tê-lo arrancado a força daquele lugar.  Teve certeza que suas ações refletiam seus sentimentos, com isso, não havia como aceitar o que o moreno estava fazendo.

“Ei, Kouga! Que cara é essa?”, disse Zaruba estranhando a expressão do ruivo. “Você não devia se preocupar tanto... Aquele cavaleiro sabe se virar. Ele não é alguém que você tenha que proteger”.

“Você não entende, Zaruba. Eu sinto como se devesse protegê-lo dele mesmo”, respondeu Kouga olhando para o anel que nada respondeu.

Adentrou novamente em seus pensamentos e refletiu mais uma vez sobre seus sentimentos, não entendia como havia caído naquela armadilha. Como ele podia ter se apaixonado por Rei? Não verdade ele sabia exatamente como. Sabia que eram diferentes, e mesmo tão diferente eles eram tão próximos, pertenciam ao mesmo mundo. Compartilhavam as mesmas dores, as mesmas dificuldades, os mesmos objetivos, as mesmas motivações... a mesma esperança.

A vida era melhor quando estavam juntos, as caçadas eram melhores quando estavam juntos, as noites podiam ser melhores quando estavam juntos. Eles se completavam, e afastados eram como duas metades separadas do Ying-Yang. Kouga sabia que a noite que passaram juntos havia sido o estopim de tudo, não tinha como ser diferente, afinal Rei era a criatura mais sexy que ele tinha conhecido em sua vida. E ele queria, precisava ter muito mais do moreno, e não queria dividi-lo com mais ninguém.

No entanto, não se tratava apenas de sexo, Kouga tinha certeza disso, mas parecia que Rei não via as coisas da mesma forma.  O ruivo sentiu um aperto em seu peito quando lembrou das palavras de Zero afirmando que tudo não havia passado de um acidente.  Será que ele havia sido apenas mais um homem na vida do cavaleiro prateado? Garo respirou fundo, ele jamais aceitaria que aquilo havia sido algo sem importância. Rei era sem dúvidas alguém importante, alguém que ele amava, o ruivo o faria entender isso. Ele ainda não sabia como, mas não iria desistir. Estava realmente decido a fazer alguma coisa. Então, deixou que o corpo escorresse desajeitado pelo encosto da poltrona, suspirando mais uma vez, sendo vencido finalmente pelo cansaço.

 

Continua...

 

Suryia Tsukiyono  - Abril de 2014

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Essa fic é um presente muito especial para a Elizabeta. Essa moça que tem alimentado todos os dias o meu vício por Garo. Que compartilha dos meus surtos e das minhas ideias malucas!
> 
> \- Alias, a ideia para essa fic surgiu de uma conversa no chat do Facebook onde comentávamos que todo cavaleiro makai parecia ser de família rica, menos o Rei, ele era o único “duro” por ali. Daí meu mega comentário veio né? “O que será que o Rei faz pra ganhar a vida? Será que ele vende o corpinho nas horas vagas?” E no meio de tantas risadas eu resolvi escrever essa fic.
> 
> \- O título da fic é uma brincadeira, pois de tanto a Elizabeta se referir a essa história como a fic do “Zero Surfistinha”, eu disse que faria uma referência ao livro da famosa garota de programa Bruna Surfistinha (O Doce Veneno do Escorpião), mas como lobo não tem veneno, ficou a mordida mesmo!! Rsrs


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avisos: A fic se passa em algum momento entre o final da primeira temporada e o início da segunda. Além disso, eu estou ignorando solenemente a existência da Kaoru (que eu espero que esteja muito feliz na Itália) e também todos os acontecimentos de Makai Senki em diante.
> 
> Pode conter algum tipo de violência física, moral ou sexual.
> 
> Considero que este capítulo está um pouco mais pesado que anterior, então continuar é por sua própria conta e risco.

**A Doce Mordida do Lobo**  
  
por Suryia Tsukiyono

 

**Capítulo II -**

Na noite seguinte Rei havia retornado à boate ocupando seu tradicional lugar no balcão do bar. Estava sentado quieto, o pensamento distante. Ele pensava sobre tudo o que havia acontecido até então. Lembrou-se da sua noite de amor com Kouga, e de como ele havia fugido do quarto no meio da madrugada sendo atormentado pelo receio e pela insegurança. Estava confuso com tudo aquilo, é certo que ficara com muitos homens antes, mas com nenhum deles havia sido como daquela vez.

 No entanto, Zero tentava negar aquilo para si mesmo. Sabia bem o que isso podia significar e ele não queria. Não iria se apegar a ninguém. Não iria correr o risco de perder alguém que amasse mais uma vez. Por isso, era melhor que tudo ficasse como estava, ele continuaria fazendo sexo, já que isso era algo que gostava, ganharia seu sustento, e não se envolveria com ninguém. Ele não precisava de algum tipo de relacionamento idiota.  Rei suspirou, tentando se convencer de que o amor não era algo para um tipo de pessoa como ele. Mas se aquilo era mesmo verdade então por que ele havia ficado tão abalado por encontrar o ruivo na noite anterior? Por que a opinião de Kouga sobre ele parecia tão importante no momento? Pensar sobre aquilo o estava deixando realmente louco.

O cavaleiro das presas prateadas viu quando a figura séria e imponente do ruivo apareceu ao seu lado e não acreditou que Kouga tinha ido atrás dele novamente.

“Que coisa mais chata, Kouga! O que você quer agora?”, disse sem muita paciência.

O mais velho se aproximou um pouco mais, colocando um bolo grande de dinheiro sobre o balcão bem na direção do outro cavaleiro.

“O que é isso?”, perguntou Rei enquanto olhava incrédulo para a enorme quantidade de notas a sua frente.

“Isso cobre o seu preço?”, indagou Kouga o encarando.

“Cara! Você realmente não sabe ser sutil, hein?”, comentou o moreno sem saber se ria ou ficava bravo com aquela atitude.  “Mas eu já lhe disse que não se trata só disso, eu posso recusar clientes em que eu não esteja interessado, e não sei se estou interessado em você”.

“Você não terá nenhum outro cliente além de mim. Pois se recusar, eu não deixarei que nenhum deles se aproxime de você”, explicou Kouga simplificando as coisas.

Rei olhou para Kouga mais uma vez, ele parecia tão firme. Será que o ruivo estava mesmo falando sério? O olhar desviou novamente para a pilha de dinheiro a sua frente, aquilo era muito mais do que qualquer um já havia oferecido por ele.

“Parece que não tenho muito escolha... Vamos!”, Zero suspirou resignado pegando o dinheiro e se levantando do bar.

Ele acompanhou Kouga, entrando no carro em silêncio. Nenhum deles disse nada por alguns minutos. As expressões em cada rosto eram as mais sérias possíveis.

“Há quanto tempo você está fazendo isso?”, foi Kouga quem quebrou o silêncio com a pergunta enquanto dirigia.

“Hmn... há bastante tempo”, disse Rei fazendo bico, ele não queria muito ter que explicar coisas como aquela.

O cavaleiro dourado pareceu um pouco contrariado ao ouvir aquela frase, pisando instintivamente um pouco mais fundo no acelerador.

“Não era tão freqüente antes... Mas começou antes de conhecer você”, explicou o moreno sem saber se aquilo amenizaria ou não as coisas.

Kouga não disse mais nada, apenas olhou para frente e continuou a guiar. Rei também virara para o lado observando a paisagem do lado de fora, mas pelo caminho que estavam seguindo ele não conseguia dizer para onde estavam indo.

“Para onde vamos? Sua casa?”, perguntou curioso quando podia jurar que já haviam passado por aquela rua.

“Não. Não levo garotos de programa para a minha casa”, respondeu o mais velho taciturnamente.

“Entendo”, concordou Rei balançando a cabeça, “Onde vai ser então?”.

“Não sei, me diga um lugar que esteja acostumado a ir com seus clientes”, disse Kouga já quase se arrependendo de ter dado aquela sugestão, ouvindo o moreno dar todas as coordenadas do local em seguida.

E novamente eles estavam em silêncio. Zero observava o próprio reflexo no vidro do carro. Ele estava pensativo, se perguntando se aquilo devia mesmo acontecer. Talvez fosse a coisa mais acertada. Sexo casual, sem nenhum tipo de compromisso... Se era isso que Kouga estava procurando não haveria nenhum problema, então porque ele estava se sentindo tão desconfortável?

“Eu tenho uma proposta...”, disse Kouga de repente, “Eu te darei o dobro se você concordar em fazer tudo o que eu quiser. Exatamente o que eu disser, e como disser”.

Rei o olhou dando um leve sorriso. “Ei Kouga, que tipo de proposta é essa?”, ele fora pego de surpresa.

“Exatamente o que eu disse. Quero que você faça tudo o que eu quiser. Do meu jeito”, respondeu ele.

“Não me diga que você tem algum tipo de desejo sexual estranho e quer fazer isso comigo?”, questionou soando um tanto curioso e divertido.

Mas o ruivo não disse nada, apenas continuou dirigindo, seguindo pelo caminho que havia sido indicado.

“Então, não vai me dizer qual é a sua fantasia?”, ele sorriu inclinando-se para o ruivo.

“Você não precisa saber agora. Basta concordar”, retrucou Garo sem mexer um músculo de sua face.

Rei voltou ao seu lugar, olhando para o lado de fora novamente. Ele não estava bem certo sobre aquilo, mas já havia realizado algum tipo de fetiche de seus clientes antes, e talvez Kouga fosse apenas mais um homem com algum tipo de obsessão estranha como qualquer outro. Ele podia ser um Cavaleiro Makai, mas ainda assim era um homem. “Tudo bem...”, ele concordou.

“Ótimo. Temos um acordo então”, disse Kouga balançando a cabeça.

Kouga parou o carro na recepção do motel sugerido por Rei e olhou para a atendente sem saber exatamente o que dizer, porém a moça ao ver o moreno dentro do carro o cumprimentou como se fossem velhos conhecidos, indo logo buscar a chave do quarto que dizia ser o da preferência de Rei. Ao ver o mais novo sorrir e acenar para ela Kouga pigarreou parecendo contrariado. Estava bem claro que Zero vinha àquele lugar com certa frequência. Ele insistiu em deixar a despesa com o quarto paga alegando que o período mínimo seria mais que suficiente.

Quando desceram do carro, dentro da garagem, Rei já saiu andando na frente indicando a porta do quarto e Kouga o seguiu em silêncio.

“O que foi? Não gostou do lugar, Kouga?”, questionou o moreno vendo que o cavaleiro dourado olhava o quarto por todos os lados.

“Está limpo. É o suficiente”, respondeu sem muitos rodeios.

“Ei, o que você esperava encontrar? Uma espelunca cheia de baratas? O que você pensa que eu sou afinal?”, reclamou o mais novo fazendo bico.

“É o que eu pretendo descobrir...”, o ruivo respondeu.

Rei franziu o cenho, não iria perder tempo tentando entender o que o outro queria dizer, apenas se virou tirando o próprio sobretudo e deixando-o sobre o encosto da cadeira. Ele caminhou até o ruivo, parando a sua frente. Alisou o tórax forte por cima da camisa de couro, subindo com as mãos até seus ombros, empurrando o sobretudo branco para trás, tirando-o com facilidade e jogando-o na cadeira por cima do seu.

Encarou o ruivo mais uma vez e sorriu. Kouga apenas observava aquele rosto tão próximo ao seu, aquela boca que ele desejava tanto beijar, o cheiro agradável que vinha do moreno. Tudo isso o fez repensar se não deveria esquecer todos os motivos que o haviam feito vir até ali e apenas amar o mais novo com toda a vontade e a paixão que ele sentia queimar dentro de si. Mas ele não podia voltar atrás agora.

Enquanto o moreno avançava lentamente sobre ele, o cavaleiro dourado dava alguns passos para trás, tentando resistir à enorme compulsão de tomá-lo em seus braços e beijá-lo perdidamente quando percebeu suas costas indo de encontro à parede.

“O tempo está correndo. Que tal sexo oral para começar?”, disse Rei desafivelando o cinto de Kouga e ajoelhando-se rapidamente enquanto abria a calça do homem mais velho.

Garo apenas olhava o rosto do jovem ajoelhado agora a seus pés, aquele sorriso perigoso nos lábios, os olhos tão cheios de lasciva. Deu um suspirou profundo antes de agarrá-lo pelos cabelos, obrigando-o a se levantar e impedindo-o de continuar o que pretendia.

Rei fez uma careta de dor ao ter seu cabelo puxado de forma tão bruta. Ele se afastou indo se encostar de forma displicente na parede do outro lado do quarto. Ficou ali com braços e pernas cruzados enquanto observava a expressão séria de Kouga, quase tão séria como na época em que haviam se conhecido. Pelo jeito, aquilo seria mais difícil do que ele imaginava.

Kouga o encarava de volta. Lembrou-se de que estava ali apenas como mais um cliente do moreno e aquilo o deixava irritado. Por que tinham que ir tão longe? Porque Zero não podia simplesmente aceitar o seu amor? Então era daquele jeito que Rei se relacionava com os outros homens? Ele não estava satisfeito com isso. Talvez o moreno tivesse razão quando dizia que não tinha o direito de se intrometer em sua vida, mas ele não conseguiria evitar de qualquer forma.

“Não precisa fazer essa cara, é só dizer como você quer então...”, reclamou Rei meio aborrecido.

“Eu direi...”, avisou Kouga se aproximando, o puxando para si, empurrando contra os lábios de maneira rude, invadindo-o com a língua, explorando cada centímetro daquela boca. Ele cortou o beijo de maneira abrupta, fazendo Rei abrir os olhos em desalento e recebendo do ruivo um olhar mortífero.  As mãos agarraram com força a camisa preta do mais novo, abrindo-a, arrebentando os botões, arrancando-a brutalmente, rasgando o tecido que insistia em ficar no corpo do moreno.

“Espera, Kouga... Você não precisa...”, protestou Zero meio desnorteado.

“É assim que eu quero”, respondeu taxativo já agarrando o moreno pelo braço, arrastando-o pelo quarto, indo em direção à cama e atirando-o violentamente sobre ela. O ruivo olhava com atenção o outro cavaleiro, ele parecia um pouco assustado. Viu quando Zero soergueu o corpo quase se sentando na beira da cama, a expressão de surpresa sendo substituída por um sorriso debochado.

“Eu não imaginava que você era chegado a um sexo selvagem...”, disse o moreno em tom provocativo.

Desferindo um tapa no rosto do cavaleiro mais novo, Kouga ordenou injuriado,“Fique calado!”

Rei levou a mão ao local atingindo, sentindo-o latejar. O tapa havia sido tão forte que ele havia caído sobre a cama novamente.

Como não havia imaginado que Rei iria fazer algum tipo de graça mesmo em momento como aquele? O cavaleiro dourado quase se arrependeu por ter feito aquilo, mas era preciso. Não perderia o controle da situação, não deixaria que outro fizesse o que bem entendesse.

Zero continuou olhando para o ruivo, ainda surpreso. Sentiu quando ele chegou mais perto, tirando impaciente a calça que Rei ainda vestia. Estava nu agora, deitado na cama, mas os cotovelos apoiavam a parte superior do corpo permitindo que observasse o mais velho em pé a sua frente sempre com o mesmo olhar impassível. Acompanhou os movimentos dele enquanto abria um pouco mais a calça, apenas o suficiente para expor o membro intumescido.

Kouga avançou sobre ele, trazendo mais para perto de forma rude, puxando-o pelas pernas, elevando-as o máximo que podia, suspendendo o quadril do moreno, tornando-o mais acessível.

Quando Rei finalmente percebeu o que estava acontecendo ele desistiu de qualquer forma de protesto. Então Kouga ia mesmo fazer aquilo? Possuí-lo sem nenhum tipo de carinho ou preparação? Ele gritou alto quando foi invadido.  A face se retesando pela dor, os dentes se trincando tentando suportar ao máximo. Ele estava tão chocado e tudo havia sido tão rápido que não teve qualquer reação.

Garo movimentou-se, empurrando com mais força e velocidade. Sentiu o canal se abrindo, e pela forma como Zero se contorcia ele sabia que o devia estar machucando, mas tudo o que ele conseguia pensar naquela hora era na irresistível sensação de ter o seu membro enterrado tão fundo naquele local quente e apertado. Por que o moreno tinha que ser tão delicioso?

Rei apertou os lençóis enquanto sentia-se invadido. Eram estocadas brutas, mas Zero tinha certeza que podia suportá-las, que podia se acostumar com aquilo, e decidindo relaxar afinal, começando a gemer retraidamente pouco depois.

Kouga ouviu o primeiro gemido e sentiu um frio percorrer sua espinha lentamente. O cavaleiro prateado não fazia ideia das reações que aquele som podia causar no homem mais velho. O ruivo notou que a expressão do jovem havia mudado, a face parecia serena agora, a boca estava entreaberta emitindo pequenos ruídos, e uma ereção já havia se formado em seu baixo ventre agora indicando que ele também estava excitado. Aquilo era tão enlouquecedor que o ele teve vontade de ir mais forte.

“Ahh, Kouga... isso...”, chamou Rei gemendo alto dessa vez. Mas o prazer foi interrompido quando sentiu o peso da mão de Kouga novamente em seu rosto provocando certa dor. Ele então protestou, recebendo mais um tapa e mais outro.

“Fique calado! Eu não quero ouvir sua voz, nem os seus gemidos”, ordenou o ruivo. Estava ciente de que ouvir os apelos e gemidos de Rei o faria perder a cabeça, o faria tomá-lo nos braços e transformar aquele momento em mais uma noite de amor, e ele não queria que fosse assim. Não colocaria tudo a perder agora.

O moreno gritou quando Kouga o estocou mais a fundo. Abriu os olhos já temendo receber outro golpe, mas em vez disso Kouga se debruçou sobre ele tapando a sua boca com a mão.

“Silêncio... Temos um acordo, se lembra? Por tanto, sem gracinhas, sem palavras, sem gritos, sem gemidos e sem reclamações”, enumerou o ruivo devagar. Empurrando ainda mais forte dentro dele, enquanto Zero o olhava assustado.

Rei não conseguia acreditar naquilo, os pensamentos estavam confusos. Cogitou se tudo que Kouga queria era apenas subjugá-lo, mostrar-lhe como sempre que ele era o mais forte, ou ainda apenas usá-lo. O jovem virou o rosto para lado conformando-se, imaginou que talvez merecesse realmente aquilo. E resignado, apenas concentrou em receber Kouga em seu corpo e se esforçar para não emitir qualquer tipo de som.

Porém, aquilo não estava adiantando. O cavaleiro observa o mais novo, a forma como ele havia levado o dedo à boca, mordendo-o, tentando se segurar, parecia agora ainda mais erótico que antes. Kouga mergulhou fundo em seus pensamentos, ele agora conseguia entender porque o outro fazia tanto sucesso com os homens, não existia tentação maior do que Rei. Era plenamente compreensível que estes homens fizessem qualquer coisa por uma chance de ter uma noite com ele. Tentou imaginar pela fama que o moreno tinha o tipo de coisas que já havia feito, com quantos homens já havia dormido e os comentários que deviam fazer sobre ele. Imaginar aquilo deixou Kouga ainda mais irritado, fazendo-o penetrá-lo em um ângulo cada vez mais obtuso. Ele estava com raiva, e mesmo sabendo que aquilo era errado, ele quis machuca-lo, porque por mais que tentasse entender os motivos que o levaram aquela vida, ainda era inaceitável. Rei era seu e não deixaria que fosse de mais ninguém.

Por sua vez, Zero estava se odiando profundamente ao perceber que ele estava excitado com aquilo, mesmo que Kouga o fizesse de forma tão brusca. Teve certeza que se estivesse acontecendo com qualquer um dos caras com quem saía, estaria se sentindo bem diferente, ou talvez nem deixasse que acontecesse. Então por que com o ruivo ele simplesmente não conseguia resistir? Será que estava mesmo tão apaixonado assim?

Kouga sentiu que não aguentaria mais manter-se naquele frenético vai e vem por muito tempo, ele ergueu mais as pernas do moreno, colocando-as sobre seus ombros, deixando o mais novo numa posição ainda mais desconfortável, mas que permitia adentrá-lo um pouco mais. Inclinando-se sobre ele, tratou de arremeter-se mais duramente no corpo de Rei, indo tão fundo quanto pode. E assim, ouvindo o grito que Zero não havia conseguido segurar, o cavaleiro dourado jorrou, despejando todo o seu sêmen, recebendo todo o alívio que desejava. Saiu de dentro dele rapidamente, indo senta-se na beira da cama.

“Eu já terminei”, o ruivo arfou profundamente e avisou quando percebeu que Rei não havia se mexido ainda.

Zero permaneceu parado por mais alguns instantes, tentando dizer a seu corpo que tudo já havia acabado, mas ele não conseguia, ainda podia sentir os pequenos tremores percorrendo-o livremente, e sua ereção ainda estava tão dura quanto antes. Então ele forçou a mexer-se, tentar levantar era algo difícil. Com algum esforço ele conseguiu se erguer e sentou-se na cama ao lado de Kouga que permanecia sério e introspectivo.

“Ei, Kouga! Isso doeu de verdade, sabia?”, reclamou Rei fazendo bico.

“Não sou seu amante, sou seu cliente. Seu prazer não é importante”, respondeu Kouga friamente.

“Que coisa mais grosseira de se dizer... Eu não sou uma coisa”, retrucou Zero baixando a cabeça.

“Para seus clientes é exatamente isso que você é. Eles apenas não te dizem isso claramente”. Disse o ruivo sendo direto. E assim se levantando e se recompondo enquanto Zero continuava parado com um olhar cabisbaixo. “Vamos, vista-se!”, ele ordenou jogando as roupas do cavaleiro sobre ele. “Faça isso rápido”.

“O que?”, perguntou Zero levantando ainda com dificuldade, tentando vestir pelo menos a calça, pois a camisa, rasgada como estava era praticamente inútil.

O ruivo foi até a cadeira pegando seu sobretudo e vestindo-o rapidamente. Pegou também o de Zero seguindo na mesma hora para a garagem.  O mais novo fez o possível para acompanhar o ruivo, mas estava bem difícil se mover depois daquilo tudo.

Kouga tirou o carro da garagem saindo do local de forma rápida. Ele dirigia com mais cuidado agora, diante da forte chuva que embaçava o pára-brisa, e mesmo com o limpador ligado ainda era difícil enxergar alguma coisa. Zero estava entretido tentando calçar os sapatos. O ruivo havia saído tão apressado, sem lhe dar tempo algum para vestir-se adequadamente.

O carro percorreu mais alguns metros, parando bruscamente no meio da tempestade quando Garo pisou fundo no freio.

“Desça”, ordenou Kouga secamente.

“O que?!”, perguntou Rei sem acreditar no que estava acontecendo.

O Cavaleiro dourado se debruçou sobre o moreno alcançando a maçaneta, abrindo a porta do carona subitamente e repetindo a mesma ordem. “Vamos, desça!”.

Rei olhou para fora do carro e em seguida se virou para o ruivo, “Por que isso, Kouga? O que você está tentando me provar?”.

“Você já cumpriu o combinado, eu já tive o que queria, então você pode ir embora”, ele respondeu.

“Mas...”, Rei lhe devolveu um olhar confuso.

“Não vejo motivo para ser diferente. Isso não é um relacionamento...”, e dizendo isso Kouga empurrou o mais novo para fora do carro, que se desequilibrou caindo desajeitado sobre o asfalto molhado e escorregadio. “... E foi você quem quis assim”, terminou o mais velho, jogando o sobretudo de Rei sobre ele e fechando a porta.

Zero ficou no chão, olhando o carro partir. Em segundos já estava encharcado, o cabelo colado no rosto, a chuva fria fazendo-o tremer e deixando sua visão enevoada. Ele cerrou os punhos, batendo com força no asfalto, resvalando água por todos os lados. E gritou sentindo raiva, revolta, indignação.

O ruivo olhou pelo retrovisor vendo a figura do cavaleiro prateado encolhido no chão, seu coração estava apertado, mas ele apenas continuou.

“Ei, Kouga... Não acha que isso foi um pouco demais?”, perguntou o anel mágico em sua mão, mas ele não respondeu. “Pode ser que tudo isso tenha um efeito contrário ao que você espera”.

“Eu sei, estou assumindo esse risco”, respondeu pegando o caminho de volta para casa.

Rei havia finalmente conseguido chegar. Ele entrou devagar, havia percorrido uma distância grande e estava cansado. Caminhou até o banheiro deixando um rastro molhado e enlameado pelo chão do cubículo onde morava. A expressão era apática, desanimada. Foi até o chuveiro ligando a água. Enquanto esperava que aquecesse ele tirou o que restava das roupas, entrando debaixo da água em seguida.  As palavras de Kouga ainda ecoavam em sua cabeça. ‘Isso não é um relacionamento... e foi você quem quis assim’, relembrou o moreno deixando a testa encostar lentamente no azulejo frio da parede do chuveiro, batendo suavemente duas, três vezes enquanto tudo o que tinha acontecido passava em sua mente feito um filme. Ele se virou deixando que a água batesse forte em seu rosto como se desejasse que ela apagasse todos aqueles pensamentos, mas ele sabia que isso não seria possível. Encostando-se contra a parede ele deslizou por ela, descendo até encontrar o chão, onde permaneceu sentado.

“Zero? Zero?”, Shiruba chamou vendo o estado deplorável em que se encontrava o cavaleiro. “Você está bem? Está machucado?”.

Mas o moreno não respondeu, apenas choramingou balançando a cabeça.

“Mas então... o que foi? Onde está doendo?”, o medalhão perguntou preocupado vendo a expressão plangente do rapaz.

Rei fechou a mão e bateu no peito indicando o local, “É aqui que está doendo... é bem aqui”.

“Você não esperava por isso, não é?”, constatou o objeto mágico.

“Eu o odeio...” murmurou o moreno.

“Não, você o ama. E você sabe disso”, recriminou Shiruba.

“Como eu posso amá-lo? Aquele... aquele idiota!!”, respondeu irritado.

“Zero...”, disse Shiruba penalizada. Ela queria fazer alguma coisa por seu protegido, mas simplesmente não sabia o que.

Rei voltou a ficar em silêncio, as lágrimas agora se misturavam às gotas que caíam sobre seu rosto. O barulho do chuveiro abafava seus soluços, mas a água morna ainda lhe trazia algum conforto. Ele reclinou a cabeça relaxando o corpo, ficaria ali o tempo que fosse preciso, desejando que a água levasse junto pelo ralo toda a dor que estava sentindo.

 

Continua...

 

Suryia Tsukiyono – Maio de 2014

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas:  
> \- Mais um capítulo especial para a Elizabeta Draculea! Eu tentei colocar o Angst que a gente tanto ama (acho até que coloquei mais do que imaginei inicialmente), também acho que minha mão pesou um pouco no lemon desse capitulo, não era minha intenção transformar isso numa dark lemon, era apenas pra ser algo mais racional, menos emocional e sem muita delicadeza. Perdoem se não agradei, mas a Elizabeta gosta , então tudo bem já que a fic é um presente para ela mesmo.
> 
> \- Falando em delicadeza... Né Elizabeta?! Tentei colocar o Kouga do jeito que você gosta: Frio, ciumento e possessivo, mas sem deixá-lo muito OOC. *reza pra ter conseguido* rsrs
> 
> \- E agora eu saio correndo, porque o próximo capitulo me espera!! kkkkk


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avisos: A fic se passa em algum momento entre o final da primeira temporada e o início da segunda. Além disso, eu estou ignorando solenemente a existência da Kaoru (que eu espero que esteja muito feliz na Itália) e também todos os acontecimentos de Makai Senki em diante.
> 
> Pode conter algum tipo de violência física, moral ou sexual.

**A Doce Mordida do Lobo**

  
por Suryia Tsukiyono

 

**Capítulo III -**

Kouga havia retornado à boate por três dias consecutivos, mas nem sinal do cavaleiro prateado. Ele estava um tanto preocupado, pois não sabia exatamente o que isso significava. Será que Zero havia finalmente desistido daquela vida? Ou havia acontecido alguma coisa com o cavaleiro? Ele saiu da casa noturna pensando se o melhor a fazer não seria procurá-lo, ir até o local onde Rei estava morando e conferir se tudo estava bem. Mas não queria que o outro soubesse o tamanho da sua preocupação, pelo menos por enquanto, pelo menos até que o cavaleiro prateado refletisse sobre suas atitudes, sobre os últimos acontecimentos. O ruivo voltou para casa e assim que chegou foi logo avistando o envelope vermelho sobre a mesa.

Enquanto isso, Rei estava deitado em sua cama. A expressão séria, o olhar distante. O pensamento sendo trazido de volta quando ouviu a voz do seu objeto mágico.

“Zero, você não vai sair hoje de novo? O que está acontecendo?”, indagou Shiruba achando tudo muito estranho. Embora o cavaleiro tivesse garantido que estava tudo bem, ela sabia que ele parecia diferente.

“Não é nada. Eu só estou sem clima”, respondeu Rei voltando a ficar pensativo.

A verdade era que não havia parado de pensar em Kouga um único momento desde então. No inicio ele havia mesmo ficado aborrecido com a interferência do ruivo em sua vida, mas depois da forma fria e impessoal que cavaleiro dourado o havia tratado na última vez que estiveram juntos, ele começava a perceber que talvez preferisse a chateação de ter Kouga se metendo em seus assuntos. Porque talvez isso significasse que ele se importava de alguma forma.  Mas Zero ainda estava com raiva. Não era mais fácil que o ruivo tivesse dito logo? Ele não precisava ter ido tão longe e fazer o que fez. 

Refletiu um pouco mais, lembrando-se que Kouga nunca era direto, principalmente quando se tratava de expor sentimentos. Era meio óbvio que Garo não diria claramente que se importava com ele, mas será que não era exatamente isso que ele estava tentando fazer naquela noite no beco atrás da boate? E Rei não havia nem o deixado falar direito. Amaldiçoou toda aquela situação, sua cabeça agora estava ainda mais confusa.

Ele estava dividido entre a raiva e a culpa.  Raiva porque achava que Kouga não precisava ter agido como agiu, não precisava tê-lo humilhado daquela forma... e culpa porque se ele não fosse tão teimoso, talvez se ele tivesse deixado que o ruivo falasse na primeira noite na boate. E se ele tivesse aceitado as boas intenções do cavaleiro dourado, eles não teriam chegado aquele ponto. Rei sabia que pensando assim ele é quem teria estragado tudo e não o Garo. Suspirou fundo mais uma vez, mas tudo não passava de especulações. Kouga era uma pessoa difícil de lidar, e ele nunca teria certeza do que passava em sua cabeça.  Então como o ruivo podia achar que se entenderiam em algum tipo de relacionamento? Estava na cara que aquilo nunca daria certo.

Viu quando o envelope vermelho apareceu ao lado da cama. Foi logo o pegando e lendo as ordens assim que o havia queimado por completo.

“Finalmente um pouco de adrenalina”, disse Zero juntando as mãos como numa prece e sorrindo mais que satisfeito.

Kouga se aproximou do lugar onde Zaruba havia sentido o Horror. Eram os arredores de uma fábrica, mas o local ficava próximo à ruas residenciais. Ele agradeceu por ser tarde da noite, assim a possibilidade de algum humano aparecer por ali era menor, talvez apenas um ou outro vigia da fábrica ou algum funcionário do turno da noite. Era sempre mais fácil quando humanos não estavam envolvidos.

Assim que virou a esquina, a rua foi se afunilando e no final dela estava o portão de grades da velha fábrica.  Ele avistou o Horror, era grande e emanava uma forte malevolência. Percebeu uma sombra saindo de trás da criatura e ficou surpreso vendo que era Rei. O moreno parecia sorrir enquanto encarava a criatura.

Kouga se deteve, observando de longe o jovem girar as espadas e brincar enquanto o Horror avançava sobre ele. Zero se esquivou duas ou três vezes dos ataques do monstro como se participasse de uma divertida tourada. O ruivo continuou observando o comportamento de Rei. O olhar sério e o sorriso se misturando no rosto do moreno enquanto mais parecia que bailava com o Horror do que lutava propriamente dito.

Aquilo fez Kouga se enfurecer, por que ele não chamava logo sua armadura e acabava com aquela besta de uma vez? Qual a necessidade de se arriscar tanto?

Rei já sentia que estava ficando cansado da brincadeira, o último ataque que recebera havia passado muito perto, mas antes mesmo de se decidir por contra-atacar ele percebeu o brilho dourado da espada que atravessava o Horror desintegrando-o completamente. Garo expulsou sua armadura e se aproximou encarando o mais novo seriamente.

“Você devia parar de brincar e fazer direito o seu trabalho”, disse o cavaleiro dourado.

Rei suspirou. Ele pensava por que Kouga tinha que ser tão chato às vezes.

“Eu só estava me divertindo um pouco enquanto você não chegava”, respondeu sorrindo.

“Então você estava me esperando?”, questionou o ruivo. Mas Rei não respondeu, apenas devolvia um olhar provocativo.

“Bom, o Horror foi destruído. O trabalho está feito”, desconversou, e dizendo isso Rei virou-se de costas e foi se afastando.

“Espere! Temos que conversar!”, pediu Kouga.

Zero parou, se virando com um olhar sério. “Conversar? Você não parecia muito interessado em conversar da última vez. Alias, eu me lembro bem de você ter dito que não queria ouvir a minha voz”.

“Rei...”, Kouga murmurou. Se antes ele suspeitava que pudesse ter magoado o moreno com aquilo tudo agora ele tinha certeza.

Ele viu o jovem dar alguns passos encostando-se no muro ao lado do portão da fábrica. Sua expressão parecia meio entediada e sem disposição alguma para ouvi-lo. Kouga apenas o acompanhou.

“Mas eu quero conversar agora”, insistiu.

“Agora você quer? Sempre o que você quer, não é?”, disse o cavaleiro prateado agarrando Kouga pela gola do sobretudo e encarando-o raivosamente enquanto os rostos ficavam cada vez mais próximos. O ruivo chegou a pensar que mais um pouco e eles lutariam ali mesmo. Mas em vez disso, Zero o girou, colocando-o contra parede e continuou. “Pois eu não estou nenhum pouco com vontade de conversar”. Dessa vez a expressão foi mudando, e um sorriso travesso apareceu nos lábios do moreno. “Que tal me deixar fazer o que quero dessa vez?”.

Rei largou o sobretudo branco e se concentrou em abrir a calça do ruivo, desafivelando o cinto, desabotoando devagar enquanto o olhava divertidamente. Kouga ficou surpreso, o moreno estava ajoelhado aos seus pés agora, lhe lançando um olhar tão pervertido que ele não imaginava ver igual em sua vida.

“Eu queria muito ter feito isso da última vez, mas você não deixou... Vai me deixar fazer agora, não vai?” disse Rei um tanto manhoso. “E você nem precisa pagar por isso”, a última frase soou carregada de deboche.

Antes que Kouga pudesse protestar o moreno já tinha sua ereção entre as mãos e a manipulava de forma tão sutil fazendo o ruivo gemer discretamente.

“Rei... não...”, balbuciou Kouga. Ele estava tenso, sem entender como Zero parecia tão à vontade ao fazer aquilo no meio da rua.

“O que foi? Está com medo que apareça alguém?”, disse Rei , “Deixa de ser careta, Kouga. Não acha que isso deixa tudo bem mais excitante?”, continuou o moreno exibindo um sorriso imoral.

Kouga não disse mais nada, apenas sentiu-se enrijecer ainda mais quando Zero abandonou a sutileza trabalhando mais intensamente com a mão. O mais novo o encarava desafiadoramente e sorria, parecendo se divertir enquanto o ruivo se contorcia. Sem querer esperar muito, Rei deixou a língua percorrer toda a extensão do sexo duro do cavaleiro dourado, observando como a tensão e o prazer se misturavam adoravelmente em sua face. Rei engoliu tudo de uma vez arrancando um gemido trêmulo de Kouga.

O ruivo decidiu não mais resistir, não poderia mesmo se quisesse. A sensação de ter os lábios macios do moreno trabalhando em seu membro era uma das melhores que já sentira em sua vida.  Arfou inclinando a cabeça para trás quando Rei alternou movimentos suaves e intensos.  Quase tirando todo o membro de sua boca, para voltar a engoli-lo profundamente, quase tocando em sua garganta.

O moreno percebeu que a excitação de Kouga estava ficando cada vez maior, por mais que o ruivo se esforçasse para parecer o mais discreto possível, ele não estava conseguindo. Aproveitou então para intensificar os movimentos sugando avidamente cadê centímetro do membro duro sem desviar olhar de Kouga que não parava de gemer. Sentiu finalmente o cavaleiro explodindo em sua boca e então se afastou levemente. Ele passou a língua pelos lábios, provocando, saboreando o gosto do ruivo e sorrindo satisfeito.

O cavaleiro dourado ainda respirava com dificuldade e olhava o moreno sem conseguir processar o que havia acontecido ali.

“Que cara é essa, Kouga? Não me olhe com esse tom de reprovação...”, disse Rei bem próximo ao rosto do ruivo vendo o mais velho apenas balançar a cabeça desnorteado fazendo-o sorrir ainda mais.  “Mas o que eu podia esperar do Garo, não é mesmo? Eu já imaginava que você não conseguiria me acompanhar. Melhor eu ir andando”.

Kouga o viu dar dois passos na direção contrária e antes que pudesse pensar em qualquer coisa, em movimento rápido agarrou o braço do moreno, o fazendo girar e ir de encontro ao portão da fábrica. Zero contraiu o rosto quando sentiu o impacto das grades em suas costa e logo foi surpreendido pelo ruivo avançando sobre ele e empurrando ferozmente contra seus lábios. Rei suspirou se entregando ao beijo violento, abrindo os olhos em surpresa quando percebeu o cavaleiro o despindo de suas calças.

“Kouga... o que...”, Zero gemeu entre o beijo, mas sendo impedido de continuar pelo ruivo que o imprensou ainda mais contra a grade.

Kouga suspendeu uma das pernas do moreno o máximo que podia, depois de desembaraça-la de suas calças, tornando-a facilmente manipulável. Ele deixou que o braço passasse debaixo dela servindo de apoio enquanto suas mãos apertavam firmemente a cintura fina, dando assim livre acesso a todas as partes do moreno, expondo-o, segurando-o firme, impedindo de fechar as pernas ainda que o mais novo quisesse.

Os beijos agora eram direcionados a outras partes do cavaleiro prateado, como o pescoço, o queixo e a região próximo a orelha. Zero arfava sentindo cada caricia, sentindo as ereções se tocarem e se esfregarem rudemente, indicando que ambos desejavam a mesma coisa. A mão direita de Kouga abandonou a cintura do moreno, indo brincar em seu rosto, contornando os lábios com os dedos enquanto observava cada uma das expressões do cavaleiro mais novo. Rei entreabriu os lábios sugando cada um dos dedos de forma sexy deixando Kouga ainda mais enlouquecido. O ruivo aproveitou e desceu a mão pelo corpo do moreno indo buscar a sua entrada, cravando um dos dedos ali e o ouvindo gemer um pouco mais alto.

Sem querer esperar mais ele suspendeu a outra perna do moreno que até mesmo teve a impressão que iria cair nesse momento, mas Kouga sustentou todo o peso do corpo menor, deixando o quadril do jovem completamente encaixado em seu baixo ventre. Ele desencostou Zero das grades e suportou o seu peso caminhando com ele até o muro próximo em busca de mais apoio.

Rei fez uma careta quando as costas atingiram fortemente a parede dura, se contraindo ainda mais quando Kouga encaixou o membro duro em sua entrada, fazendo-o gritar e sorrir enquanto era penetrado. Inclinou a cabeça para trás encostando-a na parede enquanto sentia o ritmo das estocadas ficar ainda mais forte.  A boca já não conseguia mais segurar os gemidos que se tornavam cada vez mais altos.

O ruivo parecia hipnotizado, como se tudo ao redor deles houvesse simplesmente parado, como se nada mais fosse importante, como se sua única missão fosse se perder no corpo do moreno se enterrando cada vez mais dentro dele. Ele sentiu quando Zero o envolveu com os braços , agarrando-se a ele e escondendo o rosto na curva de seu pescoço enquanto tentava inutilmente controlar os gemidos. Ele podia sentir o moreno tremer e isso o deixava ainda mais excitado, e assim ele empurrou com mais força levando o mais novo completamente ao êxtase, também jorrando todo o seu sêmen dentro dele logo em seguida.

Eles ficaram alguns minutos abraçados na mesma posição, até que Kouga saísse com cuidado de dentro do moreno colocando-o no chão. Rei mal conseguia se equilibrar. Ele se apoiou na parede tentando recuperar o fôlego enquanto a cabeça não parava de girar. O Ruivo apenas o olhava.

“Eu sempre posso te acompanhar...”, e dizendo isso Kouga virou-se indo embora.

Rei deu alguns passos erguendo o corpo, apoiou a mão na grade tentando se manter de pé, e sorriu enquanto observava o mais velho se afastar.

“Por que vocês dois tem que transformar tudo em uma disputa boba?”, perguntou Shiruba.

“Porque é divertido”, respondeu Zero olhando para o medalhão e sorrindo ainda mais. “Vamos, já chega por hoje”.

Passados alguns dias, os dois cavaleiros haviam ido até os cães de guarda purificar suas espadas dos horros que haviam selado. Os olhares cruzados entre eles não eram os melhores, Rei pareceu irritado quando Kouga pediu que ele o esperasse do lado de fora.  Quando o ruivo finalmente saiu o encontrou encostado no muro ao lado da passagem para o conselho que agora havia desaparecido atrás do cavaleiro dourado.

“O que você quer?”, perguntou o moreno impaciente, mas Kouga nada respondeu, apenas o olhava fixamente. “E então não vai dizer o que você quer?”.

Kouga teve vontade de dizer que o queria. Que era o cavaleiro a única pessoa que ele poderia querer, mas não conseguia dizer nada. “Eu...”

“Chega disso! Você não quer nada além de pegar no meu pé, não é? É só isso que você tem feito ultimamente”, Rei parecia bastante contrariado.

“Acha que alguém se preocupar com você é pegar no pé? Estou realmente surpreso. Pensei que você fosse mais maduro do que isso”, respondeu seriamente.

“O que? Está dizendo que sou infantil, é isso?”, a voz de Rei agora havia soado mais alta e mais irritada. “Como você pode dizer isso?”

“Não posso dizer diferente no momento em que você se comporta de tal forma”, confirmou Kouga sendo muito direto.

“Ora, seu...”.

“Já chega, vocês dois! Isso já está irritando até mesmo a mim.”, a voz em tom ríspido veio do anel do cavaleiro dourado, fazendo-o olhar para sua mão. “Estão parecendo duas crianças”.

“Eu concordo inteiramente com o Zaruba”, foi a vez do medalhão que o moreno levava em sua luva se manifestar, deixando-o perplexo enquanto o olhava.

“Vocês não são sinceros mesmo. Não é muito mais fácil aceitarem logo o que sentem e pararem com toda essa picuinha idiota?”, continuou Zaruba já achando absurdo toda aquela situação.

“Eu penso o mesmo. Vocês deveriam conversar sobre isso honestamente e se entenderem de uma vez”, reforçou Shiruba com a voz doce.

“Isso! Se entendam logo!”, insistiu o anel.

“Zaruba-chan, eu não sabia que você apoiava tanto assim um relacionamento entre Kouga e eu”, disse Rei se curvando para olhar mais de perto o objeto.

“Eu não apoio. Na verdade não dou à mínima. Só sei que o Kouga está um pé no saco ultimamente, e se for preciso que vocês fiquem juntos para que ele volte ao normal então que seja!!!”, respondeu Zaruba.

“Eu não esperava outra coisa de você”, disse Rei sorrindo e em seguida voltando a olhar para o dorso de sua mão. “E você, Shiruba? O que acha disso?”.

“Eu só quero que você seja feliz, Zero...”, ela disse.

“Como eu imaginei...”, afirmou o moreno acariciando levemente o seu objeto mágico.

“Talvez essa conversa seja mesmo necessária”, observou Kouga vendo as pessoas que passavam pela rua olhando para eles sem entender. “E certamente não deve ser aqui. Venha até a minha casa hoje”.

“Não me de ordens”, respondeu Rei cruzando os braços.

Kouga suspirou impaciente, às vezes ele tinha muita vontade de bater no outro cavaleiro.  “Eu não estou te dando uma ordem, estou apenas fazendo um pedido”.

“Mesmo assim... eu não vou”, respondeu o mais novo.

“Não vai porque não passa de um covarde.”, atacou Zaruba fazendo Rei ficar indignado.

“O que há com vocês dois? Um me chama de criança, o outro me chama de covarde. Vocês resolveram tirar o dia para me insultar ou o quê?”, disse Zero ouvindo seu objeto mágico se manifestar mais uma vez.

“Zero... Eu penso que o melhor seria que você fosse”, sugeriu o medalhão.

“Eu vou pensar melhor sobre isso. Talvez, talvez eu vá...”, E dizendo isso, Rei acenou e se virou. Deixando para trás o cavaleiro dourado que apenas observava enquanto ele se afastava rapidamente.

Já era noite. Kouga levantou bem depressa de sua poltrona quando o mordomo anunciou quem estava em sua porta. O moreno não havia dado certeza se iria realmente ou não, mas o fato era que agora ele estava lá. O ruivo pediu para que Gonza o deixasse entrar e sorriu levemente quando o viu entrar em sua sala.

“Eu nem sei por que vim, mas estou aqui. Então é bom que me diga logo o que quer”, disse Rei um pouco sério.

“Vamos conversar lá em cima”, disse Kouga.

“Não. Nós podemos conversar aqui mesmo”, refutou o mais novo.

“É tão ruim assim estar perto de mim, que você não quer nem me acompanhar até lá em cima?”, perguntou o ruivo com a mesma expressão séria.

“Não é nada disso, Kouga”, respondeu Rei um pouco mais desarmado enquanto via o cavaleiro dourado sair da sala. Suspirando profundamente o moreno o seguiu tomando o rumo do andar superior.

Quando chegou ao quarto ele ficou parado no meio do cômodo enquanto olhava para a cama com um olhar distante.

“O que foi? Parece familiar?”, disse Kouga se aproximando por trás. O hálito quente no pescoço do moreno enquanto os lábios roçavam suavemente em sua pele o fazendo arrepiar-se completamente.

“Kouga... não...”, ele protestou quando sentiu as mãos do ruivo envolvendo a sua cintura e os beijos tornando-se mais quentes em sua nuca deixando-o completamente desnorteado. “O que você está tentando fazer? Me provar mais alguma coisa?”.

“Não, eu só estou com saudades”, a voz do ruivo saiu rouca enquanto ele o empurrava lentamente em direção à cama.

Rei não mais resistiu quando caiu sutilmente sobre o colchão macio, enquanto Kouga o cobria com o seu corpo, beijando-o sem pressa, acariciando o seu rosto.  Aquilo era tão quente e carinhoso ao mesmo tempo. Bem diferente das últimas vezes que haviam estado juntos.  O moreno se perdeu nas sensações enquanto se esforçava para entender o que estava acontecendo e porque estava acontecendo. Ultimamente, na maioria das vezes em que Kouga e ele dividiam o mesmo espaço sempre faziam três coisas: Lutavam, brigavam ou transavam. Será que conversar ao menos mais uma vez seria pedir demais? Rei sabia que havia fugido todas as vezes em que Kouga havia tentado ter algum tipo de conversa com ele, mas estava decidido a não fugir mais desde o momento em que resolvera ir até a casa do cavaleiro. Mas parecia que agora era o ruivo quem estava mais interessado em trocar carícias do que palavras com ele.

“Kouga... pare...”, pediu Rei sentindo o cavaleiro abrir o primeiro e o segundo botão de sua camisa e atacá-lo com os lábios, abrindo o terceiro e o quarto botão e deixando a língua deslizar por todo o seu tórax, fazendo-o se contorcer e suspirar fracamente. “Eu vim conversar, lembra?”, ele avisou escapando do mais velho e indo se sentar na beirada da cama enquanto voltava a fechar os botões de sua camisa. Ele sabia que devia parar com aquilo enquanto podia ou iria acabar se entregando completamente, ficando mais tempo na casa do ruivo do que havia planejado e definitivamente aquele não era um bom dia para aquilo.

O cavaleiro dourado não disse nada, apenas levantou e se sentou ao lado de Rei. Os dois ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos antes que Zero começasse a falar.

“Kouga, eu realmente agradeço a sua preocupação, mas acho que isso está passando um pouco dos limites e não deva continuar. Você devia entender que isso foi uma escolha minha, e eu estou bem com isso”, disse o moreno tentando ser racional pelo menos uma vez em sua vida.

“Como você consegue estar bem com isso?”, interpelou o ruivo em tom baixo, ele não queria passar a ideia que o estava julgando novamente.

“Eu só não penso sobre isso, talvez algumas pessoas como eu sejam menos apegadas a valores morais. Ou talvez seja porque não nos importamos, porque não temos a capacidade de sentir dessa forma”, Rei tentou explicar. Talvez se tivessem tido essa conversa desde o inicio, sem a teimosia demonstrada por ambas as partes, talvez pudessem ter evitado muitas coisas desagradáveis entre eles.

“Não me diga que você não é capaz de sentir... eu sei que isso não é verdade. Não me diga que você não é capaz de amar... Eu não acredito nisso”, Interrompeu Kouga olhando para o moreno.

“Kouga... eu só estou pedindo para me deixar viver em paz”, Zero continuou.

“Então me prometa que não vai voltar naquela boate”, insistiu Garo.

“Eu não posso fazer isso...”.

“Então me diga que você não sente nada por mim. Me diga isso, e eu não te incomodo nunca mais. Vamos diga!”, pediu Kouga sendo muito firme.

“Eu... eu... não posso”, gaguejou o moreno se levantando. “Não posso dizer isso...”.

“Então não me culpe por continuar insistindo”, Kouga se aproximou um pouco mais o abraçando novamente.

“Eu preciso ir...”, Rei se desvencilhou do abraço indo em direção à porta quando percebeu que qualquer conversa entre eles seria em vão.

“Você não pode ficar um pouco mais?”, o ruivo quis saber.  “Você não vai voltar naquele lugar, vai?”

“Eu... apenas preciso ir...”, disse o moreno um pouco tenso.

“Ele está mentindo, Kouga!”, disse o medalhão do cavaleiro prateado. “Ele vai voltar na boate sim”.

“Shiruba!!”, recriminou Zero olhando para o dorso de sua mão.

“Ele está indo lá se encontrar com dois homens”, continuou o objeto mágico.

“Dois homens...?”, repetiu Garo em tom de interrogação.

“Qual problema, Kouga? Eu já saí com dois caras antes...”, disse Zero descontraído, vendo a raiva dominar a expressão no rosto do mais velho e se virando para o seu objeto mágico. “E você? Resolveu bancar a dedo duro agora, é?”

“Eu te falei ontem que achei aqueles homens um pouco estranhos. Não gostei nem um pouco deles”, explicou Shiruba.

“Aposto que você está com ciúmes”, disse Zero sorrindo para ela.

“Não é isso. Eu senti uma leve malevolência vindo deles”. Respondeu o medalhão.

“Horros?”, perguntou Kouga ficando sério.

“Não parecia, o nível de energia era muito baixo”, Shiruba foi contando suas impressões sobre os sujeitos que abordaram Zero na noite anterior.

“Hmn... Humanos com muitas trevas, será? Alguém com um carma negativo grande talvez”, complementou Zaruba, fazendo Kouga olhar para o anel.

“Não sei... Mas também achei meio estranho eles marcarem para hoje. Aquela desculpa de tempo o suficiente para levantarem o dinheiro não me convenceu”, Shiruba estava realmente desconfiada.

“Então se há algo estranho deveríamos investigar, não acha? Mais um motivo para que eu vá a esse encontro”, retrucou Zero pacientemente. No fundo ele sabia que o medalhão só estava tentando protegê-lo. “Não é esse o trabalho de um cavaleiro makai?”.

“Eu vou com você”, decidiu Kouga firmemente. “Mas se forem apenas humanos, esse seu... encontro... estará arruinado. Eu me encarregarei pessoalmente disso. Vamos!”.

“Como eu imaginava”, disse Rei dando-se por vencido e deixando que Kouga o acompanhasse.

 

Continua...

 

Suryia Tsukiyono – Junho/Julho de 2014

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Então, porque essa fic estava muito dramalhão, vamos colocar um pouquinho de ação (ou o mais perto que eu consigo chegar disso, rsrs) e vamos ver no que vai dar. Porque nem eu estava aguentando mais tanto cú doce desses meninos e pelo amor de deus vamos fazer eles se entenderem né? (Não sem um sofrimentozinho básico antes kkkkk)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Título: A Doce Mordida do Lobo  
> Autora: Suryia Tsukiyono  
> Fandom: Garo  
> Classificação: +18  
> Gênero: Yaoi, Lemon, Drama   
> Pares: Kouga x Rei, OC/Rei
> 
> Avisos: A fic se passa em algum momento entre o final da primeira temporada e o início da segunda. Além disso, eu estou ignorando solenemente a existência da Kaoru (que eu espero que esteja muito feliz na Itália) e também todos os acontecimentos de Makai Senki em diante.  
> Pode conter algum tipo de violência física, moral ou sexual.

**A Doce Mordida do Lobo**

  
por Suryia Tsukiyono

 

**Capítulo IV –**

Kouga permaneceu em um canto da boate enquanto observava o encontro entre o cavaleiro prateado e os tais homens suspeitos. Os dois tinham boa aparência, e a julgar por seus ternos finos, caros, e elegantes, o ruivo imaginou que os estranhos deviam possuir uma ótima condição financeira. O mais alto usava um corte de cabelo baixo e era bastante sério, mas apesar disso, Kouga podia notar todo o olhar malicioso que ele lançava ao moreno. Já o mais baixo tinha o cabelo um pouco maior, usava óculos e aparentava um pouco mais de simpatia, embora o cavaleiro dourado desconfiasse completamente de cada sorriso dado.

Ele sentiu o ódio corroer suas entranhas quando viu os homens se colocaram um de cada lado de Zero, e o mais baixo passar o braço pela cintura do cavaleiro o abraçando de lado, enquanto o mais alto segurava o seu queixo sutilmente, falando certamente algum tipo de gracejo que fizera Zero sorrir.

Percebeu quando os três se levantaram e saíram da boate indo imediatamente atrás deles. Viu quando Rei entrou no carro dos estranhos, e os seguiu com o seu próprio carro mantendo uma distância estratégica como haviam combinado.

Pouco depois, Zero saltou do carro e observou o enorme prédio luxuoso no qual haviam parado bem em frente.

“Chegamos”, disse um dos homens se aproximando e sorrindo para o Cavaleiro.

“Nossa, é aqui?”, indagou Rei admirado. Ele sabia que ali era a sede de uma das maiores empresas de exportação do país. De fato aqueles homens deviam ser pessoas importantes.

“Sim, aqui”, respondeu o outro homem exibindo o molho de chaves. “o prédio está vazio essa hora, mas nós sempre temos as chaves”.

“E por que aqui?”, o moreno quis saber mais de curiosidade que qualquer outra coisa, já que aquilo realmente não importava muito para ele.

“Hmn, nós achamos que meu escritório é bem menos impessoal que um motel, não acha?”, explicou o homem.

“Relaxa, nós estamos acostumados a trazer garotas de programa aqui. Apesar de ser a primeira vez com um homem”, revelou o de óculos, tentando deixar o cavaleiro o mais a vontade possível com a situação e o vendo sorrir.

“Isso mesmo, eu posso garantir que o sofá da minha sala é bem confortável. Vamos?”, disse o mais alto passando a mão pela cintura de Zero e o guiando para o interior do prédio.

Enquanto isso, Kouga apenas os observava um pouco mais afastado e de dentro do seu carro. Acompanhou o exato momento em que o moreno sumiu pela portaria do prédio cercado pelos dois homens, mas ele não poderia fazer nada por enquanto, pois se havia mesmo alguma coisa estranha naqueles dois como Shiruba dizia ter sentido, ele deveria esperar. Caso nenhuma anormalidade fosse realmente constatada ele daria um jeito de ir lá e arrancar o cavaleiro dos braços daqueles dois pervertidos.

Rei adentrou o lugar bem devagar, era uma sala realmente muito grande e bem luxuosa. Ele observou o cômodo, embora não fosse possível enxergar com muita clareza, pois o local se encontrava a meia-luz, quando percebeu que a parede que dava para a rua era completamente de vidro imaginou que a penumbra devia ser uma tentativa de não chamar muita atenção. O moreno se distraiu vendo todas as luzes que piscavam intensamente do lado de fora dando alguns passos na direção do painel de vidro, mas logo fora puxado pelo homem mais alto.

“Você vai ter muito tempo para admirar a paisagem depois...”, disse o homem afastando as cadeiras em frente à mesa e o trazendo para perto de si.

Zero se encostou displicente no móvel, e lendo a placa de identificação sobre ele perguntou sorrindo, “Sr. Kobayashi... Presidente, é? Qual de vocês é o grande chefe aqui?”.

“Sou eu”, respondeu o mais alto apontando para o outro logo em seguida. “Mas eu não faço nada sem Shijima, meu vice-presidente e braço direito”.

“Ah eu posso imaginar...”, e dizendo isso Zero sentiu o homem o beijar intensamente, enquanto o imprensava contra a mesa quase o fazendo deitar sobre ela. Ele suspirou enquanto as mãos de Kobayashi percorreram seu pescoço e nuca, e os dedos se entrelaçaram em seu cabelo. Suavemente e sem interromper o beijo, o homem trouxe Zero consigo, deixando-o de pé novamente. Zero arfou abrindo os olhos e encarou o sorriso sedutor de Kobayashi. Então sentiu a mão de Shijima em seu ombro, virando-o para si, exigindo um pouco de atenção, e logo estavam se beijando. O mais alto o abraçou por trás, contornando os braços em sua cintura e apertando com firmeza enquanto os lábios atacavam a pele macia do pescoço do moreno.

“Por que você não fica mais a vontade?”, sussurrou Kobayashi ao seu ouvido, saboreando o perfume doce que exalava o cavaleiro prateado. As mãos trabalharam rápido, puxando o sobretudo negro de seus ombros, aproveitando que o moreno estava distraído com as carícias habilmente executadas por Shijima. Rei nem notou quando ele se afastou um pouco colocando o sobretudo sobre o encosto da vistosa cadeira presidencial. Mal pode perceber quando Shijima já havia aberto completamente sua camisa e agora atacava sensualmente o seu peito. Os dois homens trabalhavam juntos agora, como se não quisessem deixar uma única parte do corpo do cavaleiro intocada, não demorou muito para que estivesse completamente nu, a mercê dos desejos daqueles homens. Ele fechou os olhos mais uma vez e gemeu baixo atordoado pela onda de caricias, enquanto era apalpado por todas as partes. Aqueles homens eram realmente bons no que faziam.

Kouga saiu do carro e olhou para o topo do prédio tentando imaginar em qual dos andares estaria o moreno.

“E então, Zaruba? Não consegue sentir nada?”, perguntou olhando para o anel.

“Não, Kouga! Não sinto absolutamente nada”, ele respondeu.

“Hmn, então não era nada demais, não é? Eu vou até lá. Já esperei muito tempo”, disse o ruivo andando decidido em direção à fachada do prédio. Quando já estava próximo à porta sentiu o impacto sobre o seu corpo, como uma onda de choque que o arremessou para longe do lugar.

“É uma barreira, Kouga!”, alertou o anel.

“O que?”, Indagou se levantando meio atordoado. “Então eram realmente horrors?”.

“Eles devem estar ocultando a sua energia. E devem ser muito fortes para fazerem isso tão perfeitamente. Sem falar nessa barreira muito bem estruturada”.

Kouga franziu o cenho, olhando ao redor do lugar, “E não há jeito de atravessá-la?”.

“Não portando qualquer tipo de magia”, respondeu Zaruba.

“Como assim?”, Questionou ansioso, ele sabia que se demorasse a entrar naquele prédio, as coisas poderiam ficar bem ruins para o cavaleiro prateado.

“É um barreira anti-magia. Você não pode atravessar levando nenhum tipo de objeto mágico ou feitiço com você”. Ele explicou.

“Isso quer dizer que um humano normal poderia entrar?”, o ruivo começava a seguir uma linha de raciocínio.

“Poderia, por isso eu disse que a barreira é bem estruturada e certamente não foi colocada aí da noite para o dia. É algum tipo de barreira permanente, mas que só funciona contra elementos madou, o que permite o funcionamento total e normal do prédio durante o dia. Assim os humanos podem entrar e sair livremente. O que diminuiu as suspeitas contra o lugar e nos impede de rastreá-los”.

O ruivo voltou para perto do carro enquanto andava e olhava para o prédio pensando no que fazer. Ele estava preocupado, pois nem ele nem Zaruba conseguiam sentir nenhum tipo de energia vindo do interior do edifício, nem mesmo a de Zero ou Shiruba, o que deixava tudo ainda mais estranho.

As luzes incessantes da cidade iluminavam os corpos nus dos três homens no interior do escritório. Kobayashi estava encostado na parte frontal da mesa gemendo enquanto Zero sugava todo o seu membro rijo ajoelhado aos pés do homem alto. O moreno sentiu quando Shijima ajoelhou atrás de si, abraçando-o por trás, buscando o seu sexo duro e manipulando-o tão intensamente que teria feito o cavaleiro gemer alto se ele não estivesse com a boca tão ocupada naquele momento.

Rei não podia negar que estava excitado com aquilo, era uma situação diferente, e seus clientes eram homens sexualmente habilidosos, de tal forma que surpreendia até mesmo alguém com a sua experiência. Ele arqueou as costas quando sentiu a língua molhada do homem percorrendo seu ombro, enquanto o membro túrgido roçava sutilmente em sua entrada. Aquilo era realmente bom, ele pensava, sentindo seu corpo ficar cada vez mais quente, aproveitando das sensações que faziam sua cabeça girar e o corpo pedir cada vez por mais.

Zero não se lembrava de ter feito sexo assim antes, com nenhum dos seus clientes, aquilo era intenso e quente, mas era apenas sexo, e ele sabia exatamente isso. Ele sabia que por melhor que fosse, nada seria como quando estava com Kouga. Kouga... Abriu olhos quando Kobayashi segurou seus cabelos com um pouco mais de força e encarou o homem vendo sua expressão mudar. O nome de Kouga martelou insistentemente na cabeça do moreno e ele por fim se lembrou de que o ruivo estava lá, do lado de fora. E então onde ele estava? Por que não havia aparecido ainda? Tinha certeza que Kouga era teimoso demais para simplesmente ter ido embora. Alguma coisa estava fora do lugar ali. Todos esses pensamentos tomaram a mente de Rei em uma velocidade incrível. Só conseguia pensar no ruivo. Não entendia o que estava acontecendo, mas de repente era como se ele não quisesse mais estar ali. Viu quando a luz fraca do ambiente piscou algumas vezes, deixando uma atmosfera pesada e assustadora e ele pode sentir uma energia muito ruim envolver todo o lugar.

“Zero!! Cuidado!! São Horrors!”, alertou Shiruba fazendo o moreno se afastar antes que pudessem consumar o ato.

Rei olhou para os homens que sorriram e caminharam em sua direção fazendo-o dar alguns passos para trás. Quando as luzes finalmente pararam de piscar, elas se acenderam deixado o lugar um pouco mais iluminado do que antes, foi quando olhou novamente na direção da parede de vidro e pode ver claramente a pilha de corpos que ali estava. Todas mulheres de boa aparência, completamente nuas e mortas. Zero olhou assustado para a cena tão mórbida quando a voz de Kobayashi chamou a sua atenção.

“O que foi? Incomodado com a presença de tantas colegas de profissão?”, disse o homem.

“Desgraçado!”, Praguejou encarando o homem furiosamente. Olhou mais uma vez a sua volta e percebeu que estava longe de seu sobretudo e conseqüentemente de suas espadadas, ainda assim sem pensar muito e mesmo de mãos vazias ele atacou o homem, que agora tinha certeza de que era um horror.

Apesar de atacar intensamente, isso não estava surtindo muito efeito, pois Kobayashi conseguia bloquear quase todos os ataques facilmente. Zero agora também precisava se preocupar com Shijima que resolvera lutar e investia duramente contra ele. O Cavaleiro se esforçou ao máximo, mas apesar de conseguir impedir muitos dos ataques de Shijima, ele pode sentir uma dor profunda cada vez que era acertado. Os dois horrors atacavam ao mesmo tempo, e numa sequência de golpes rápidos ele foi acertado mais uma vez caindo no canto quase em cima da pilha de corpos. Zero olhou a face aterrorizada de uma das mulheres ali caídas, ainda com os olhos abertos.

“Por que a pressa? Logo você se juntará a elas, mas só depois de ser devorado”, disse Shijima em tom debochado.

“Seu maldito!!”, o moreno se levantou e correu na direção do outro dando uma cabeçada em seu estomago, derrubando-o no chão, subindo sobre ele e esmurrando-o sem parar.

Kobayashi foi em direção à Rei puxando-o pelo cabelo e o tirando de cima de Shijima que aproveitou para golpea-lo com um chute tão forte que o fez cuspir sangue e voar caindo do outro lado da sala. Zero tentou inutilmente se levantar ficando encolhido e se contorcendo de dor.

O mais alto caminhou até o cavaleiro, segurando-o pelo pescoço e levantando-o no ar enquanto sorria diabolicamente.

“Kouga, eu consigo sentir aquele cavaleiro agora. Ele está lutando, mas por algum motivo ele não chama sua armadura”, disse Zaruba vendo o ruivo ficar ainda mais impaciente.

“Zaruba, também há uma barreira no interior do prédio?”, perguntou o ruivo.

“Não, parece que a barreira interna já foi quebrada e só resta a externa agora, mas essa é incrivelmente mais forte e não vejo meio de derrubá-la”, respondeu o objeto madou.

“Quer dizer que se eu passar por ela, e já estiver lá dentro eu poderia chamar minha armadura?”.

“Teoricamente sim, mas não tem como você passar. Não enquanto levar com você qualquer objeto madou. E isso me inclui, inclui o seu sobretudo e principalmente a sua espada”, explicou Zaruba.

 

Kouga levantou a espada e olhou fixamente para o seu punho, e sem pensar muito e com um bocado de pressa, ele abriu a porta do carro, tirou o seu sobretudo colocando-o sobre o banco do carona, logo em seguida depositou sua espada sobre ele e tirou Zaruba do próprio dedo que começo a protestar.

“O que você vai fazer, Kouga??”, questionou em tom desesperado.

“Eu vou entrar lá!”, respondeu o ruivo sem dar muitas explicações e colocando o anel junto de sua espada.

“Mas você não pode! Não sem sua espada!! É perigoso!”, advertiu Zaruba bem nervoso.

“Pare de reclamar. Eu vou entrar de qualquer jeito”, disse Garo ainda mais sério enquanto pegava uma pequena caixa no porta-luvas. Ele deu uma boa olhada em seu conteúdo, observando as duas pequenas esferas que ali estavam. Elas continham antigos desenhos e inscrições e eram dotadas de um feitiço especial, mas uma das esferas apresentava um selo. Kouga olhou o pequeno papel colado no objeto e pensou que aquilo teria que servir. Ele apertou a esfera em sua mão e a levou junto ao peito, precisa acreditar que aquilo daria certo. Deixou a outra esfera ao lado de sua espada e bateu a porta do carro, saindo apressado na direção do prédio, sem dar ouvidos ao anel que ainda insistia.

“Kouga, volte aqui! Isso é loucura!”.

Rei trincou os dentes sentindo os dedos apertarem com força sua garganta enquanto o ar parecia lhe faltar lentamente. O horror ainda em sua forma humana sorriu mais uma vez arremessando-o com força, fazendo-o cair sentado em uma das poltronas do lugar. O moreno inspirou profundamente enchendo os pulmões de ar tanto o quanto podia e tão logo pensou em se levantar percebeu uma espécie de raiz que brotava dos braços da poltrona. Várias começaram a surgir, eram negras e pegajosas.  Os pequenos ramos pareciam ter vida própria e rapidamente envolveram os pulsos do cavaleiro, enrijecendo a sua forma, petrificando-se, imobilizando-o no lugar.

“Não adianta... Não vai conseguir partir isso”, disse Shijima ajeitando os óculos e se aproximando, enquanto Rei se contorcia e fazia força tentando quebrar o que o prendia.

“Zero, são horrors devoradores. Eu tentei avisar antes, mas não pude por causa da barreira”.

“Que alias, eu preciso lhe dar os parabéns por tê-la quebrado. Você é sem dúvida alguém com muita força de vontade”, disse Kobayashi batendo palmas e também se aproximando. “Dificilmente alguém consegue sair depois de cair em nossa hipnose. Você deve ter um laço muito forte com alguém para quebrar a barreira tão facilmente e nos descobrindo assim tão rápido. Mas sendo você um cavaleiro makai eu realmente não esperava que fosse tão fácil”.

Zero parou de tentar se soltar e prestou atenção ao que ele dizia. Voltou os olhos para a pilha de mulheres mortas e imaginou que todas haviam sido atraídas para a morte certa. Eram tantas, Rei voltou a encará-lo furioso.

“Penalizado por suas coleguinhas? Todas extremamente lindas... mas são agora apenas uma casca vazia...”, continuou Kobayashi.

“Isso é verdade, Shiruba?”, perguntou o cavaleiro prateado.

“Sim, o alvo principal desses horrors são garotas de programa. Eles devoram as vítimas durante o ato sexual, sugando tudo o que existe por dentro delas, deixando-as complete ocas em seu interior”, explicou a voz feminina.

“Até imagino como...”, disse Zero enojado e pondo-se a ouvir o resto da explicação.

“Com o seu poder eles impedem a decomposição dos corpos, mas elas realmente não são mais do que cascas vazias agora”, completou Shiruba.

“Exatamente!”, confirmou Kobayashi, “Garotas de programa são o melhor alimento. Nós sempre escolhemos as mais belas, e é muito fácil trazê-las até aqui, a maioria possui trevas, o que torna tudo mais delicioso. Boa parte também não tem vínculos, nem laços com pessoas que possam vir a notar o seu sumiço, ou reclamar seus corpos”.

“Ou seja, a melhor, mais apetitosa e mais prática refeição que um horror pode querer”, emendou Shijima logo em seguida. “E nós evitamos que o corpo se deteriore, porque além de serem deliciosas, é lindo vê-las desse jeito, não acha?”.

“Malditos...”, Rei rosnou entre os dentes.

“Quando chegamos àquela boate, estávamos procurando apenas mais uma garota bonita. Então encontramos você e pensamos que seria interessante termos um homem dessa vez”, disse o mais alto se aproximando do moreno um pouco mais. “No início foi a sua beleza que nos atraiu, e imaginamos que estávamos com sorte por achar alguém assim tão bonito e disponível naquele bar, mas quando percebemos que você era também um cavaleiro makai tudo ficou muito mais interessante”.

“Então vocês sabiam desde o início quem eu era...?”, perguntou Zero indignado.

“Claro, e pensamos que seria perfeito se pudéssemos livrar a nossa espécie de pelo menos um dessa peste que são os cavaleiros makai e de quebra termos uma refeição irresistivelmente deliciosa”, e dizendo isso Kobayashi debruçou-se sobre ele forçando um beijo enquanto Zero debatia-se furioso. “Não resista mais, logo você será devorado, e se juntará finalmente as suas amigas”.

E assim, o horror colocou-se entra as pernas de Rei, sorrindo ameaçadoramente, pronto para iniciar o banquete quando ouviu o barulho da porta sendo arrombada.

“Fique longe dele!!”, gritou o ruivo.

O Horror se levantou encarando Kouga e disse sem paciência alguma. “Odeio interrupções na hora do jantar... Quem é você? Outra peste makai?”.

“Kougaaaa!!”, chamou Rei quando viu Shijima partir para cima do cavaleiro dourado sem nenhum aviso. Ele estranhou quando percebeu que o ruivo não usava o seu sobretudo, não portava sua espada, e nem Zaruba estava com ele. Será que Kouga tinha feito mesmo aquela loucura?

“Ora ora... Por que acabar com um cavaleiro makai apenas, se podemos acabar com dois?”, disse Kobayashi partindo também para cima de Kouga.

Rei quase entrou em desespero quando viu Kouga ser atacado pelos dois. Era uma luta difícil. Os horrors eram realmente fortes e o ruivo estava desarmado. O moreno fez força mais uma vez tentando se livrar do que o prendia. Ele precisava fazer alguma coisa para ajudá-lo ou os dois acabariam mortos.

Em um movimento rápido Kobayashi empurrou Kouga sobre a mesa, tomando o seu pescoço com as duas mãos e apertando com toda a força que tinha.  Rei empalideceu ao assistir aquela cena. Kouga ainda tentava lutar colocando suas mãos por cima das de Kobayashi tentando tirá-las de seu pescoço. O moreno usou toda a força que podia, indo contra as raízes e gritando, ele usou tanta força que podia sentir a pele de seus pulsos sendo ferida, a carne sendo cortada, mas ele não se importou. E gritando o nome do ruivo ele forçou mais uma vez até partir todos os filetes e estar finalmente livre.

Quando o cavaleiro dourado viu Zero se levantar, ele observou o sobretudo do moreno sobre a cadeira tão próxima e sem pensar muito esticou o braço alcançando a vestimenta e jogando-a na direção do outro cavaleiro.

Rei alcançou o sobretudo no ar e em um movimento rápido já o tinha vestido, sacando suas espadas, e partido para cima de Kobayashi o fazendo se afastar do ruivo. Quando os dois horrors se juntaram novamente e ameaçaram atacar mais uma vez, Rei seu colocou a frente do cavaleiro dourado, empunhando suas espadas com bravura. Ele não deixaria que nenhuma besta maldita o machucasse.

“Rei, você acha que pode distraí-los por alguns instantes?”, perguntou Kouga bem baixo.

“Ahh, sem dúvida que eu posso”, o moreno falou debochado já correndo na direção dos horrors e lutando com os dois ao mesmo tempo. A raiva que sentia era tanta que Rei colocava toda a sua alma naquela luta, ele avançou sobre Shijima com uma seqüência de golpes rápidos e usando o punho da espada ele o acertou no rosto quebrando seus óculos, ferindo-o no olho esquerdo que sangrava intensamente. O moreno finalizou com um chute forte fazendo-o voar longe, caindo num canto. Zero sorriu satisfeito por ter dado o troco naquele maldito. Logo foi obrigado a bloquear o ataque que recebia quando Kobayashi o atacou pelas costas.

Enquanto isso, Kouga havia pegado a esfera que levara consigo e olhava atentamente para o selo que existia nela. Ele se ajoelhou, encostou o esfera em sua testa mentalizando a outra esfera que havia ficado no carro, e fechando os olhos desejou profundamente que aquilo funcionasse. Tão logo ele esmagou a esfera contra o chão da sala um pequeno buraco de energia surgiu no lugar pressionado. O ruivo enfiou a mão ali dentro e puxou fazendo sua espada surgir. Ele a segurou com força e se levantou. Tirando-a da bainha, ele correu na direção onde Zero lutava com os outros.

Os dois Cavaleiros Makai estavam juntos agora, de costas um para o outro, empunhando furiosamente suas espadas. Zero encarava Shijima, enquanto Kouga encarava Kobayashi. Não demorou muito para que os Horrors revelassem a sua verdadeira forma. A aparência humanóide, enquanto a pele parecia um couro, coberto por escamas, lembrando muito a forma de um réptil.

Kouga e Rei giraram suas espadas ao mesmo tempo, chamando por suas armaduras, e agora devidamente equipados eles investiram contra os monstros.

Em alguns movimentos Zero havia cortado o adversário em duas partes. O horror sendo pulverizado quase que instantaneamente. Ele se virou e percebeu que Kouga ainda lutava com o outro. Decidido a não interromper, expulsou a armadura de seu corpo e aguardou o desfecho da luta.

Em uma estocada firme Kouga atravessou o Horror com sua espada, mas ele não desapareceu no mesmo instante mostrando o quanto era forte. O demônio se contorceu no chão e encarou o ruivo enquanto este expulsava a sua armadura e o olhava impiedosamente.

“Não posso acreditar... tudo estava tão perfeito... Tanto trabalho para ocultar nossa energia... E no fim ser destruído por um reles cavaleiro makai”, disse Kobayashi agonizando.

Rei se aproximou ficando entre os dois e olhando bem seriamente para Kobayashi disse, “Ele não é um cavaleiro qualquer... É o cavaleiro dourado, GARO!”.

“Ga... garo?”, gaguejou o horror com olhos arregalados e desaparecendo por completo logo em seguida na frente dos dois homens.

Rei ficou olhando por um tempo para o local vazio onde o horror havia desaparecido, para então cair de joelhos no chão frio. “Por Deus, achei que dessa vez seria o meu fim”, resmungou o moreno suspirando aliviado.

Kouga apenas se ajoelhou a sua frente enquanto o encarava profundamente.

“Kouga... obrigado...”, disse rei baixando o olhar. “Você deve estar esperando um pedido de desculpas, e acho que você tem razão... e se...”.

“Cale a boca!”, disse Kouga abraçando o moreno com urgência. “Não quero suas desculpas, e nem sua gratidão... Eu só quero que você perceba o quanto você é importante para mim...”.

“Kouga...”, rei escutava atentamente, enquanto uma expressão de surpresa era claramente demonstrada em sua face. As palavras do cavaleiro dourado atingindo profundamente seu coração. Zero repensou todos os acontecimentos: a insistência fastidiosa e toda a preocupação que o ruivo havia demonstrado. E naquele momento ele agradeceu internamente por Kouga não ter desistido dele, pois do contrário ele estaria morto agora.

“Tudo o que peço é que pare de levar essa vida e fique do meu lado”, disse o cavaleiro dourado.

Rei sorriu e abraçou o ruivo de volta, que correspondeu tornando o abraço mais apertado. Kouga viu o mais noivo trincar os dentes e gemer baixo quando foi abraçado com um pouco mais de força. “Você está bem?”, ele perguntou.

“Sim, apenas um pouco dolorido”, disse Rei levando a mão até uma das costelas.

“Pare de ser tão imprudente, pois isso ainda pode acabar mal”, disse o ruivo sorrindo levemente.

“Imprudente eu? Quem foi o louco que entrou aqui para enfrentar dois horrors completamente desarmado?”, contrapôs o Cavaleiro prateado em tom de brincadeira.

“Eu tinha um plano. Só não sabia se iria funcionar”, Kouga respondeu serio.

“Claro, e isso torna tudo muito mais prudente. Aliás, usar uma esfera corta-espaço selada foi muito inteligente”, disse Zero vendo o pequeno selo jogado no chão.

“Eu só podia entrar com ela desse jeito, só não sabia se ia funcionar depois que o selo fosse retirado... Mas eu não podia ficar lá fora sem saber o que acontecia com você aqui dentro”.

“Foi arriscado, mas foi uma boa jogada usar esse artefato. Cavaleiros Makai não costumam carregar essas coisas...”, analisou Rei realmente admirado.

“Foi um presente da Jabi”, respondeu Kouga.

“Jabi, né... sei...”, retrucou o mais novo rindo e se levantando, mas curvando o corpo novamente pela dor.

“Eu te ajudo”, e dizendo isso Kouga passou os braços do moreno por sobre os ombros e o abraçou pela cintura, o ajudando a caminhar para fora do lugar.

Quando o ruivo saiu com o carro, Rei ainda terminava de se arrumar. Ele olhou pela janela do automóvel e depois para o seu motorista. Tendo uma sensação familiar ele perguntou, “Não vai me jogar para fora do carro dessa vez, vai?”.

“Depende... Quem está aí é o garoto de programa ou o cavaleiro makai?”, perguntou sério.

“E se não for nem um nem outro? E se for apenas Rei Suzumura?”, respondeu o moreno meio desconfiado.

“Ótimo, era ele mesmo que eu estava esperando”, respondeu Kouga esboçando um leve sorriso. “Não se preocupe. Você está seguro”.

Rei não disse nada, apenas recostou a cabeça num canto, fechando os olhos e finalmente relaxando.

Eles entraram no quarto do ruivo. Ajudando Rei a tirar o sobretudo e sentar-se na cama devagar, Kouga observava o moreno ali sentado com um olhar cabisbaixo. Ajoelhou-se diante dele e tocou de leve em seu rosto, afastando os fios que insistiam em lhe cobrir o olhar do mais novo.

“Você está mesmo bem?”, perguntou Kouga preocupado.

“Estou ótimo”, respondeu o moreno.

O ruivo pegou os braços do cavaleiro analisando a gravidade dos ferimentos em seus pulsos.

“Isso não é nada, são só arranhões. Logo vão estar curados”, esclareceu Rei aparentando tranqüilidade.

“Eu sei”, concordou se aproximando dos pulsos do moreno e os beijando suavemente. “Tem certeza que não está machucando em outro lugar”?

“Devo ter um monte de hematomas pelo corpo, mas nada que não esteja previsto na rotina de um cavaleiro makai, você sabe disso”, respondeu o moreno.

Kouga balançou a cabeça concordando mais uma vez, mas ainda assim insistiu, “Aqueles malditos não fizeram nada com você , não é? Eles não te tocaram... nem...”.

“Kouga, eu não transei com eles se é o que quer saber. Não deu tempo, porque logo eu percebi a barreira e eles tiveram que se revelar...”, o moreno o interrompeu. “Foram só uns amassos, mas se eu demorasse um pouco mais para perceber teria sido muito pior com certeza. Bom, você viu o cenário. Você estava lá".

“Entende agora por que eu insisto tanto para você sair dessa vida?”, disse o ruivo.

“Não, isso tudo é resultado do fato de ser um Cavaleiro Makai. Você me pediria para deixar de ser um Cavaleiro makai?” retrucou Rei um pouco contrariado.

“Não...”, respondeu Kouga seriamente.

“Então. Isso não tem nada a ver com os meus encontros na boate”, concluiu o mais novo já se levantando e vendo o cavaleiro dourado se levantar logo em seguida.

“Claro que tem! Se você não estivesse naquela boate aqueles horrors não teriam te encontrado”, disse o ruivo resoluto.

“Se eu não estivesse naquela boate não teríamos encontrado e destruído aqueles horrors, você deveria dizer. Afinal, eles se ocultavam tão bem que não foram percebidos nem pelos cães de guarda, nem por ninguém. E eles ainda estariam lá matando um monte de garotas por aí”, contrapôs Rei.

“Se você estivesse sozinho naquela boate, eles teriam matado um monte de garotas e você seria uma das vítimas!”, retrucou Kouga enfatizando bem a palavra sozinho.

“Talvez eu seja melhor garoto de programa do que cavaleiro makai afinal...”, analisou Rei sorrindo.

“Rei!! Como é que você pode...”, reprovou o ruivo indignado.

“Calma calma! Eu só estou brincando! Certo... Você venceu... eu sei que não devia estar lá”, concordou o moreno olhando o outro que parecia finalmente respirar aliviado. Ele se aproximou do ruivo colocando as mãos em seus ombros e apertando um pouco mais forte. “Relaxa! Você está muito tenso... Por que não vai tomar um banho para esfriar essa cabeça, hein?”

“Talvez você tenha razão”, disse Kouga indo em direção ao banheiro. Talvez fosse mesmo melhor fazer exatamente aquilo. Pois se continuassem naquele assunto sabia que acabariam discutindo feio mais uma vez, e a última coisa que ele queria no momento era brigar com o moreno. “Não saia daqui”.

O ruivo entrou no chuveiro assim que se despiu de suas roupas. A cabeça estava cheia, povoada de pensamentos ruins. Ele sentia um aperto só de pensar no que poderia ter acontecido caso ele tivesse chegado onde Zero estava alguns minutos depois. Ele apoiou as duas mãos na parede e deixou que a água quente caísse sobre os músculos tensos de suas costas o fazendo suspirar e relaxar.  Sentiu quando mãos alcançaram o seu abdômen acariciando-o devagar, enquanto lábios macios beijavam delicadamente as suas costas. Quando percebeu o outro corpo que se juntava ao seu, ele se virou dentro do abraço que o prendia encarando o cavaleiro prateado de frente.

“Rei...”, murmurou Kouga fascinado pela visão do moreno já completamente molhado, nu, e sorrindo para ele com um olhar travesso.

“Você não achou que eu ficaria quietinho no quarto esperando por você, achou? Além do mais, se você não quisesse que eu entrasse aqui, teria trancado a porta”, disse ele já buscando o peito forte do mais velho com a boca, deixando que a língua percorresse livremente por seu corpo.

Kouga gemeu baixo surpreendido pela incrível sensação dos lábios de Rei trabalhando juntamente com água que escorria em sua pele, o deixado excitado quase que instantaneamente. Tocando a nuca do moreno, ele deixou que os dedos se embolassem nos cabelos encharcados. Puxando levemente os fios negros ele impediu que Rei continuasse e sem pensar atacou o pescoço tenro fazendo Zero sorrir.

“Eu quero você”, disse o ruivo em seu ouvido.

“Eu estou bem aqui”, respondeu o moreno com a voz embriagada de desejo.

Kouga virou o mais novo, abraçando-o pelas costas. Rei se arrepiou quando sentiu o membro duro encostando levemente em sua entrada, ele rebolou suavemente se esfregando um pouco mais contra o corpo do cavaleiro dourado.

O ruivo agarrou a cintura de Zero segurando-o com força, mordendo o seu ombro bem devagar até chegar próximo ao ouvido.

“Eu quero você...”, ele repetiu, “Quero você... Na minha cama... de novo... como da primeira vez...”.

Kouga desligou o chuveiro, pegando o moreno no colo, fazendo-o enlaçar sua cintura com as pernas. Eles se beijaram... as línguas se tocando e as ereções se esfregando até chegarem ao quarto. O ruivo se ajoelhou sobre a cama despejando sobre ela o mais novo que rolou sensualmente pelos lençóis fazendo um sinal com o dedo, o chamando, o provocando.

O cavaleiro dourado não esperou mais, deitando-se sobre ele, o cobrindo com o seu corpo. Buscou os lábios macios com avidez, intercalando com leves mordidas no queixo e pescoço. Por um instante Kouga parou e observou com interesse o cavaleiro prateado e seu rosto vermelho de excitação. Já não fazia mais questão de entender o misterioso fascínio que Rei exercia sobre ele. Apenas sabia que quando estava com ele não conseguia pensar em mais nada. Apenas sabia que o amava e essa era única verdade que lhe interessava. Deixou que seus dedos se entrelaçassem com os do moreno, e posicionando-se entre suas pernas, forçou passagem pelo canal apertado.

Rei choramingou quando sentiu Kouga entrando fundo dentro dele, mas seu desejo era maior que qualquer dor que pudesse sentir. Ele abriu as pernas um pouco mais dando espaço para o ruivo se movimentar.

Kouga continuou empurrando com mais força, movendo-se mais rápido, deleitando-se com cada suspiro e cada gemido que o moreno emitia.

Zero podia sentir os lábios de Kouga esmagando os seus, as mãos fortes acariciando o seu corpo, enquanto ele o estocava e o tocava em pontos estratégicos. Sim, era sexo, e ele sabia disso. Era sexo e carne, pele e desejo. Era corpo, mas também era alma. Era sentimento e coração. Coração que batia desnorteado tentando inutilmente compreender aquela mistura de sensações que bailavam intensamente dentro dele o fazendo desejar cada vez mais o cavaleiro dourado. E assim, Rei implorou por mais, e gritou quando o ruivo se arremeteu ainda mais forte e mais fundo dentro dele. E sem agüentar mais explodiu completamente, jorrando intensamente por sobre o próprio corpo. Arfou e sorriu quando sentiu o liquido quente que também preenchia o seu interior e percebeu que Kouga e ele haviam ido juntos. O peso do corpo do ruivo sobre o seu corpo enquanto ouvia a respiração ofegante eu sem ouvido era a melhor das sensações. Sentir os braços o envolvendo tão ternamente enquanto eles simplesmente não diziam nada. E então Rei permitiu que seus pensamentos voassem...

Somente aquele homem o fazia sentir-se desse jeito. Aquele homem era o mais íntegro que conhecia. Aquele homem havia arriscado a própria vida por ele. Sem dúvida alguma aquele homem, apenas aquele homem valia a pena. Valia a pena voltar a amar, se arriscar e se envolver. E diante de tudo isso, de repente, Rei tinha todas as respostas que precisava. Ele fechou os olhos desejando que aquele momento se prolongasse por muito mais tempo.

Kouga acordou incomodado pela luz do dia que insistia em entrar pela janela. Havia uma expressão tensa em seu rosto que só foi dissipada quando sentiu a presença do cavaleiro das presas prateadas em seus braços. Tinha receio de acordar e encontrar novamente o vazio em sua cama, mas o moreno estava ali ao seu lado e aquilo não era um sonho. Ele viu o mais novo abrir os olhos e se remexer suavemente.

“Então é assim que é acordar ao lado de alguém pela manhã?”, perguntou Zero manhosamente enquanto se aninhava um pouco mais contra o corpo forte do ruivo que o abraçava por trás formando uma conchinha.

“Sim, é exatamente assim... É bom, não acha?”, respondeu o ruivo abraçando-o um pouco mais.

“É tão suave e tão quente”, continuou o moreno aproveitando o máximo que podia do calor que envolvia todo o seu corpo.

“É o que você pode ter todas as manhãs. Basta querer”, respondeu o Cavaleiro dourado.

Rei virou a cabeça olhando por sobre o ombro e observou o semblante sereno do homem mais velho que estava sorrindo. Era um sorriso discreto, mas ainda assim era um sorriso. Zero não podia definir o que mais o deixava completo: A sensação de estar com o homem que amava ou aquele sorriso tão raro em seu rosto.

“Só se você me deixar te mostrar umas coisas bem interessantes todas as noites...”, disse o moreno se desvencilhando suavemente do abraço e indo deitar por sobre o corpo do ruivo enquanto o olhava de forma provocativa.

“Coisas interessantes?”, perguntou Kouga levantando uma sobrancelha. “Que coisas interessantes?”

Rei sentou sobre o baixo ventre do cavaleiro e soergueu o corpo. Passando a mão pelos cabelos negros ele sorriu ao encará-lo mais uma vez.

“Eu sou um profissional do sexo. Posso te mostrar coisas que você nem imagina”, respondeu provocando um pouco mais.

“Rei...”, balbuciou o ruivo enquanto a expressão em seu rosto tornava-se claramente mais pesada.  Sempre o incomodava quando o moreno falava sobre isso. “Eu não gosto que você...”

“Shiiiu!”, fez Rei pedindo que ele se calasse, colocando o dedo por cima dos lábios do ruivo. “Você não pode mudar o que vivi, mas não precisa mais se preocupar com isso, porque todos os meus talentos profissionais de agora em diante serão direcionados a uma única pessoa e ela está bem na minha frente agora”, complementou sorrindo maliciosamente.

“Hmn, então eu te mostro todos os dias o quanto é bom acordar envolvido pelos braços de alguém que o ama, e você me mostra todas as noites essas coisas interessantes de que fala, que tal?”, sugeriu o cavaleiro dourado.

Zero concordou de imediato, não podia existir um acordo melhor. E com isso, eles se beijaram novamente. Os corpos se enroscaram, e as línguas se embolaram duelando ferozmente, ambos buscando pelo domínio da situação. Essa era única luta que desejavam nesse momento. Naquela cama, que por hora havia se transformando em um ringue do mais puro desejo e amor.

 

FIM

 Por Suryia Tsukiyono - Julho /2014

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Primeiramente *faz a dancinha da vitória e solta fogos*, porque conseguiu chegar ao final desse joça. Tá certo que o final ficou meio chocho, mas relevem porque eu tava virada no Jiraya e queria acabar com isso de uma vez. =P
> 
> \- Bom, o que rolou nesse capítulo foi o mais próximo que eu consigo chegar de uma descrição de luta, da qual eu sou realmente péssima. E espero não ter feito ninguém babar de tédio lendo isso rsrs.
> 
> \- Daí a criatura aqui imaginou toda a cena detalhadamente na cabeça, o espaço, os móveis do lugar, e sério, na hora acho que não consegui passar nem metade do que eu queria, daí resolvi recorrer ao Google para me ajudar, e achei essa foto [aqui](https://lh5.googleusercontent.com/-hw2kHED8NMk/U-a_Bwrjw0I/AAAAAAAABeE/XFc74KDhokg/s640/31.jpg) que é bem parecida com o que eu tinha na cabeça, só que em um espaço bem maior, como nessa aqui, mas com a decoração da primeira, principalmente a parede de vidro.
> 
> \- Os Horrors eu também imaginei uma coisa na cabeça para a sua verdadeira forma. Algo bem ao estilo Homem-réptil, ai lá vem o santo Google me ajudar novamente, dei uma pesquisada e achei isso [aqui](https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/-8tA9FmFFBa8/U-a_UZDPjLI/AAAAAAAABeM/awkTtIw7LWU/s400/reptile-man-15408517.jpg). E tá bem próximo do que imaginei, só que eu imaginei mais feiosos mesmo kkkk. Tão bonitos e sexys como humanos e tão medonhos como horrors rsrs bem isso mesmo. Não me levem a mal, mas se o diretor de Garo pode colocar em Zero Black Blood todas aquelas “Horrars” de perna de fora e sensualizando pra galera, como isso é uma fic Yaoi os “Horror macho” do pedaço também podem sensualizar geral kkkkk E o Zero bem que estava gostando rsrs
> 
> \- Outra, essa invenção estapafúrdia de “esfera corta-espaço”, foi uma insanidade da minha mente distorcida como uma projeção do meu mais íntimo desejo de ver o Kouga pegar a sua espada de dentro de um “Círculo Mágico” ao melhor estilo Kamen Rider Wizard pelo menos uma vez na vida!! Eu quase pude escutar os barulhinhos: “Sword... Please” hauhauahau ok, desculpem por isso também, =P
> 
> \- E sim, esta fic é inteiramente dedicada à Elizabeta Draculea, minha amiga, companheira de insanidades, maior incentivadora, e a pessoa pela qual sem ela esse projeto jamais teria saído da minha mente para o papel. – Espero que você tenha gostado do presente, Beta! – 
> 
> \- E se mais alguém acompanhou isso, meu muito obrigada, e até a próxima insanidade (ou não rsrs)


End file.
